Mr Mr
by XCadenceEverdeenX
Summary: Katniss never broke a rule before . Until she meets badboy Peeta.
1. Chapter 1

Here a new story . I hope you enjoy this story . It's based of SNSDs new song Mrs Mrs .

* * *

My parents aways taught me never take what you have for granted , Never be selfless and never break the rules . Those thing will help you thought out your life and its simple as that.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

I wake up to my alarm clock . At six o'clock on the dot not a minute late or early like aways have . Then I take fifteen minutes to get ready in the bathroom I never take any longer knowing my parents and sister need to get ready as well . I eat my breakfast under thirty minutes the say goodbye to both my parents before I walk to school with my little sister . I have aways followed the schedule never broke it like I never broke any rule before .

I make sure my sister gets to school safe and on time then I finish walking to school .

" Hey brainless " I hear my best friend call , and no thats not my name my names is Katniss . " hey Johanna" I tell her as we finish walking to school .

" So guess who's going have the biggest party of the year " she ask. I roll my eyes . I know what she trying to do she going try to drag my to another party .

" Who " I ask her.

" Me " she says . I am about to open my moth ." Before nag me my mom is going be out down and she asked your parents for you to stay with me "she says . I look at her I know what this means I have to go to that stupid party.

" Johanna" I began but I cut off when she pulls me back and we both fall to the ground. I see motorcycle speed by . " what a jerk " she says as we stand up .

We get to school on time Johanna told me I can't back out of going to her house . That I have to go to this party.

After school I start to walk home from school when I see the new boy in the school yard leaning against his motorcycle . I see him look at me and smirk . I quickly look away and start to walk home .

**xxxxxxxx**

When I get home my parents tell me that Johanna's mom asked then for me to stay with her . Of course I agree then get my stuff ready to stay Johanna's .


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the fist chapter was so short I just hade to get the story down. Any way here a new chapter .**

**\- Cadence.**

* * *

I try to stay way from every staying in the corner off the room . I'm constantly pulling down the black mini dress Johanna made me wear. I see kids from my school dance , drinking and making out like these no one around. This music blasting in the background. I sigh and put my hands over my face. " come on Katniss lighting up" I hear Johanna say.

" no I'm not going to . This stupid , half those kids are practically doing it in your living room " I tell her in a loud hushed voice. She just rolls her eyes .

" It's a party brainless " she says ." You really need to let loose" she say and hands me rad cup. I take it out of her hand even though my not going drink it. I walk out the corner to find some water or soda to drink . I walk by couples making out . Beer can getting poked open causing beer to fly and getting in to my eye. As start to whip it out my eye but as I do some runs in to me causing the red cup I have to spill on me . I groan in anger how do people like going those kinds of parties.

I finale make it the kitchen I clean my arms and hands off . I sigh I hate this but I can't get Johanna in trouble . I walk out the kitchen as I do I run in to someone

" Sorry " I say then I look up and meet the bluest eyes I ever saw .

" no I'm sorry it was my fault " he says. I am at lost of words . why am I feeling like this ." Do you want to get a drink with me ?" He asks. I don't know why but I nod my head yes.

we walk back in to the kitchen. I pour my drink as he does . We stay in the kitchen and sit at the kitchen island . I take my very first drink of beer which is very strong and tasted wired but its still good.

Theres an awkward silence at first until he speaks." So...I'm Peeta " he say.

" Katniss" I say as I try to take a sip of a the beer . I only took three sips but my head a ready a little feels fuzzy. We tell each other about our self's . I learn he just moved here with his family to open a bakery . He learns that my dad owns one of the biggest family own hunting and outdoor supply store ." so how do you like this town so far ?" I ask him. I can feel the alcohol taken over my body cause I got a couple or more refills I kinda lot track.

"It's nice little town . I like meeting people. Maybe even the one" he says. I giggle a little . "What do to mean by the one ?" I ask I can't control my questions now.

" you know true love soul mate and that" he say. I feel my check burn a little . What the hells is wrong with me . " well I hope you find that" I say .he lean in closer to my face . "Maybe I all ready did" he says then place his lips on to mine . I start to feel his lips moving agents mine . I start to feel something new something I never felt before . I stat to move my lips agents his. He put his hands around my waist . I open my mouth and let his tong in my mouth and I run my hands up and down his body .I let out a little moan . I never felt like i don't now if the alcohol or something else .

" HEY" when we hear some shout we break apart right away . I turn and see Johanna standing in the door way.

" hey Johanna " I giggle I should be embarrassed but for some reason I feel really happy. " this is peeta " I say and rest my head on peeta shoulder . " he was my first kiss " I giggle. She walk over to me .

" katniss how much did you drink " she ask . I giggle agin . " I kinda lost count " I tell her.

" Your parents are going kill me" she say . Then pulls me to my feet and helps me keep my balance. " come you going to bed . " she says . " why " I whining " I am having fun" I tell her as we start to walk out the kitchen with me walking all wobbly.

" I don't what you to make any stupid decisions " she says in low voice. " you stay way from her " she yells at peeta as we walk .

"Jo say your sorry " I giggle then i look back at peeta . Who looks confused " she sorry peeta . Bye peeta " I giggle as we walk out the kitchen Johanna turn my head away from him " don't look at him " she says .

**XxxxxxxxX**

I wakeup with my hand pudding . I rub it to try to clam it . What happened last night . I hear a door unlock . I turn my head and see Johanna walk with glass of water ." Don't hate me " she says and walks over to me .

" why" I ask as I grab the water and drink it. She sighs and looks down" I was stupid to make you go the party . I'm so sorry I made you" she begins . I look at her " Jo what happened" I ask her.

" You got drunk and made out with some boy you met " she say. I groan and put my hands over my face and fall back on the pillows. I never felt this stupid and embarrassed in my life.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter . Please tell me what at you think so far . **

**\- Cadence **


	3. Chapter 3

**In the last chapters I did not mention the I'm strongly dyslexic and I have dysgraphia . So please forgive my mistakes . I try to hard to make sure I did not i didn't make a mistake . If you do notice one please PM and let me know so I could fix it.**

**-Cadence. **

* * *

I feel embraced going to school on monday . Even though I didn't do anything embarrassing in front of everyone at the party . I'm scared I might run in the boy I kissed from the party. I can remember everything about him . Johanna was surprised that I did when she got back to her regular self she joked that I really did like him . I sight and take my history book out my locker and head to class .

My nightmare comes true . When I see the boy walking to the class room . I keep my head down when he walks by my desk . I hope he forget about that stupid kiss . I try to pay attention in but is hard cause I keep think of the of Peeta .

Once class is over I make sure I get out the class as fast as I can . I make it to the hallway when I feel someone grab my hand. I turn my head and see the guy. I quickly pull my hand away. I turn to face him but before I can say something his lip are on mine. I pull away right a way I whip my mouth my shirt sleeve . " what the hell ! Was that " I yell at him .

He just smirks ." Come on don't be like that " he says. Then leans in again to tries to kiss me again . Before he can I slap him on the cheek . I stare at him as rubs his cheek for a moment then I look around and see everyone in the hall away staring at us.

" Everdeen ! , Merllark ! " I see my or I should say our history teacher yell at us ." To the principals office now" .

xxxx

I sit in the waiting outside the hallway witting to see the principal. I sit next to peeta as we wait this my first been sent to the principal office . Only time if been to principal office was to get an award for perfect attends of for something for getting straight A's.

" This all your fault" I tell peeta . He looks at me chuckles and shakes his head. "Come on sweetheart it's yours too you the one how slapped me " he says.

" oh my god are you serious . You kissed me out now where . You do not do that to a girl out no where. Why did you even do that?" I yell at him.

" I like you." he say I look at him with wide eyes for some reason I blush . " what " I ask him.

" I think you are very beautiful . " he say . I stare at him I feel my heart beating and my cheeks burn what is this feeling. " you can't like a girl just cause their beautiful and by the way I am not beautiful " I tell him .

" it not only that " he begins and place his hand on my cheek." At the party you only talked about you family even though we where drunk I could tell you cared a lot about you family and I like that about you " he say . I don't pull away as he lean in and place his lips on mine . As I feel his lips on mine I move mine with his . This is not like our kiss at the party its sweet and slow . When we pull away I look at him when he smiles I look away and look down . " go on one date with than you can decide what you think about me " he says . I turn my head and face him .

" okay " I tell him . that's when we get called in to the offices . I just said yes to a date with a boy I got detention with .


	4. Chapter 4

"What going on with you and the new kid" I hear Johanna asks me as I close my locker before I head to detention . I turn and face her .

" what do you mean " I ask her . She looks at me like I am stupid . I could be cause I said yes to a boy I'm going detention with today.

" Katniss you know what I mean . He the boy you kissed at the party then in the hallway after class and someone say you guys kissed waiting out the principal offices . So you better tell me whats going on " she yells at me . I look around to make sure no one hear her .

" Johanna don't yell stuff like that" I tell her and she just rolls her eyes " fine I'll you , I'm going a date with him " she look at me in shock .

" No way " she says . She kept asking me for detail but I can't giver her anymore cause I don't know whats going happen. I tell her I need head to detention . I tell her good-bye and head to detention .

xxxxxxx

During detention I work on some schoolwork . I look behind me and see peeta drawing in a sketch book . I turn to face him and I get a better look of his drawing . I looks like big oak tree outside the window .

" that's very nice " I whisper to him . He looks up and smiles at me . Then closes his sketch book and lean in to me .

" Thank you sweetheart " he say then places his lips on mine . I start kiss him back he pulls away then looks at and smirks .

" Come on " he says pulling my hand . I grab my backpack be for he pulls me out the class room .

" peeta we can't leave detention " I tell him as he pulls me out the school. He stops and turns to look at me.

" I don't care I want to go on our date now" he says . I look at him and feel my cheeks burn . " come on " he says and pull me to a motorcycle .

He hands me helmet . " Wait you the one who almost hit me and my friend " I tell him . He looks at me smirks and holds his hand out.

" Sorry about that" he says still holding his hand out . I look at his hand . " come on" he says. I grab his hand and hop on to the motorcycle I put my hands on his shoulders but he pulls then down to his waist then he takes off.

We ended up haven a late lunch or early dinner at a little dinner called the Hob . He orders us a milkshake to share and order us the same thing a cheeseburger with chessefries

I haven't said a word because I'm so nerves . I don't know if I want this date to go good so I can spend more time with him or I just want to run away and never see him again .

After we done eating and after we pay he take me back to his motorcycle . He ask me where I live so he could drop me off at home .

After he drops me off at home he ask me for my number so he could call me . Before he leave he kiss my forehead.

When I get in my house I see my parents standing in the living room with disappointment in their eyes .

xxxxxxxxxx

After my parents talk about and ask about what happened at school they forgive me for what happened cause it first time I ever got in trouble in school but I still be ground for a couple of days.

Before I hade up my dad stops me.

" Who was that guy who doped you off " he ask

" just someone who offered me a ride home after detention " I say and run up to my room.

As do my homework my phone beeps telling me I new text . When I open it I realize it's from peeta

_when can we go on a 2nd date ? _

I think for a minute before replaying .

_soon_

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter . I was busy the week and I hade a lot of feels after watching Waking dead so it's was hard to think so this chapter not that good. I try to update soon .**

**a two ****questions for you **

**Frozen is on DVD tomorrow yay! I love that movie I all already have it on my Kindle so I have watched more then 1,000 times but I love it . Do you like that movie and whats Fav song . Mines Let it go and first time in forever **

**and those who watch Waking dead what did you of this weeks episode . I cried for house afterwords .**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a few weeks since I went on my first date with Peeta. Its been a fun and weird the last few weeks, I haven't told my parents about him so when I go on a date with him I would tell them I was at the library studying. It's the first time I have lied to them, but I don't want them to find out about Peeta just yet.

Right now Peeta and I are sitting near a hidden path at the local park behind a big tree. Has hands cupping my face as our lips movie against one another. He pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"I enjoy this." he whispers then start kissing me again. His and hands sinks down to my waist . And I put my arms around his neck. His hands start inching up under my shirt before he can touch my chest. The sound of my phone breaks us apart right away. When I look I see it's a text from my Dad ask if I could help out the store . I quickly text him back saying I be there soon .

"I need to go," I tell Peeta and stand up pulling my shirt down and brush out my hair out with my hand cause it's a mess from Peeta's hands. "My dad needs help at the store."

Peeta stands up and runs his hand through his hair. "Okay," he says. "At least let me take you there". I nod yes and we head back to his bike.

He drops me of a half a mile from my dad's store. I give him a gentle kiss and whisper goodbye to him before I start walking.

XXXXXXX

My dad needs my help out in the store because one of his employees wife went in to labour. So my dad needs me to cover for that employee.

I sigh and finish placing items on the shelf. "Hey Catnip." I hear someone who I haven't heard from in forever. I turn around and see my cousin Gale .

I walk over to him and give him a hug. He was in college but he decide to join the air forces so he switched to the air forces academy.

We sit in the break room and eat a lunch that he brought. We catch up as we have seen one another for a year and a half as he was away for the Air forces Academy.

" So anything new " he asks

I look down and start to play with my food . " no , nothing is new. " I tell him.

he looks at me with look he always gave me when we were younger .Where he would ask about kids at school then I would lay to him . Then he would get the truth out me . Then beat the shit out of the kids who was given me trouble .

" Katniss " he says . I knew he would see pass my lay like he aways has .

I sigh " fine " I try to think the best way to tell Gale about Peeta.

" I met someone" I mumble . He looks at me with concern in his face .

" what do you mean " he asks.

" I mean I start dating someone " I bluer out. We I look at gale he looks like he's about to explode ." Before you say anything . I can take care of myself " I say .

Gale sigh and runs his hand through his hair . " I know but it just ..." he sighs " I don't know what to say but just be careful" .

I nod my head " I know " I say

" have you told your parents ? " he asks .

" no " I say . He doesn't say away thing. We sit in silence for the rest of my lunch brake . He hugs me for he heads home .

" See you soon Katniss stay safe " he says .

" okay , see you soon " I tell him.

**_Later that night_**

The sound of my phone wakes me up in the middle of the night . Before I answer my phone I look at my alarm clock and see it two in the morning .

" Hello" I say as answer my phone .

" Katniss " I hear a voice that sounds like Peeta's .

" Peeta " I ask

" yes" he says

" why are you calling me at one in the morning" I say .

" Cause I need to hear your voice" he says .

" are you okay we have school in the morning" I tell him.

" I'm fine , I'm fine . I just want to let you know I love you" he says .

I don't say anything I just sit there and think .

" peeta .." I start but the line goes died . I look at my phone and see that he hanged up . I put phone back on nightstand and go back to sleep .


	6. Chapter 6

I **hope you are enjoying this story I have a lot planed for this story I hope you will stick around . Sorry about any mistakes . I going back and fix mistakes on the last chapters**

**_Ah, It's been a month since we started going out .  
No,  
It's all love  
It's the first time I've felt like this  
Everyday is wonderful_**

**_I want to get held by the shoulders gently  
I want to flirt more than those two  
I definitely want to spend our anniversary together_**

**_I want to talk about my dreams for the future with you  
I want you to whisper sweet words to me  
I want you to have your way through me forcefully in the end_**

**_At times, I want to spend all night awake with you  
I want to look at the stars with you and pray  
Even when you're driving, I want to hold hands with you_**

**_I want you to tell me what worries you  
I want you to think that the time you spend with me is fun  
When you're about to leave, I want you to hold me tightly _**

**_Want by Berryz Kobo_**

**_( note : this song was translated from Japanese ) _**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I walk to school with peeta words on my mind . How with only three weeks of dating not even dating just seeking around with each other . Could you love some one . When I get to the school building I see Peeta's bike parked in the parking lot . I am not ready to face him , When I don't even know what to say.

Peeta did not meet me in our spot that we meet at , every morning before school starts. I wait there till the bell rings for my frist class . In class I don't pay attention to my teachers cause I keep thinking . What will I say to Peeta ? Do I like Peeta Do I even love peeta ? . Before I met Peeta I never notice a boy but now it's different .

Every class seems to go by fast . Once I'm in the class I shares with peeta . I wait for him to walk in to the class room , But he doesn't show up.

I walk out the school building . As I walk my way out the school year I see peeta . He standing by a tree hiding in the shadows . I slowly walk up to him .

" Peeta " I whisper to him . He look at me right away I see the hand shaped bruise on his face . " peeta " I say agin . I see tires stating to build in his eyes ." What happened " I finally ask.

He looks down . " I did what you to find out about her " he says . " My mom she a real bitch " he says .

We drive in silence to our hidden spot at the park . There he tells me everything . He mom is an alcoholic and abusive . Has been since he was young . That he has beat by her since he was five . His dad could care less that his children get abused by their mom .

"She heard me on the phone . When I called you . She told no one would love me , because I'm shit ." He finishes . I never knew his home life was like that he aways put off talking about it . I grab his hand .

" Peeta , why did you what to keep this from me" I ask him . He holds my hand tight . Run his other hand throw his hair .

" My brothers brought their girlfriends over before , They left them right when our mom started to call them names" the word girlfriend plays over and over in my head ." I don't what that to happen to you " he says . I lean in and kiss him on the lips .

"Peeta I still a I'm not sure about my feelings for you " I begging . He look down I can tell he think about the words he mother said . " But I do know I never felt like this about some one . " I looks up and look in the my eye than he kiss my lips then he cups my face as he deepens the kiss . I open my mouth and let him in he lightly push me to the ground . Still kiss me deeply his hands sneak down to my hips .

Slowly he pulls my shirt over my head . After it off he starts to kiss my neck . I gasp at the new feeling that it is giving me . He kiss down to my chest." Peeta " I gasp as sucks on and bites on my neck . He reach behind me to unhook my bra .But I grab his hands stopping him .

He look in to my eye . " I'm not ready yet " I whisper to him .

" it's okay , I don't what to push you in to anything you don't want to do" He says putting a stray piece of hair behind my ear and kiss my forehead .

**XxxxxxxxxX**

After some time making out Peeta finally drops me a few house from my house. I still don't what my parents to find out about him .

Once I'm inside my house I notice no ones home . Mom and Dad are at work and Prim is at ballet practice . I bit my lip I need to tell them soon about Peeta, But how will my parents take it .

I run up to my room to start my homework . As I change I notice small purple bruise on my neck . I start to panic I know what it is and I need to hide it from my parents . So I call the one persons that I know that knows what to do about this .

Johanna.

* * *

**So there the new chapter I hopes you liked it. I worked hard on this chapter **

**It looks like Johanna will now Katniss little secret . What do yo think Johanna is going think ?**

**Ps Who watches Once upon a time ? What did you think of the very very end of the season final ? **


	7. Chapter 7

I love you too much to care about what would happen if I got caught Sneaking out at midnight...

I'm such a bad girl I've lived as an honest girl That's how I was normally But since I met you,

I've changed I wanna see you all the time I had avoided falling in love until now, but I can't hold back these feelings

"I Love You, Pure Rebellious Age" by S/mileage

( note this song was translate from Japanese )

AN - So I need help with song of the chapters I need you to suggest song that you think go with this story . I manly listing to Japanese music , Disney music and movie soundtracks then a few songs I love. So please tell me what songs you think go with is story .

* * *

Johanna come over as soon as she can . As soon as I open the door she says " so why is the reason you need to over " she looks at and sees it. She starts to laugh . " Are you kidding me " she yells .

" shut up " I mumble and look down .She counties to laugh . I roll my eyes then I see the clock my parents are going be home in two hours . So I grab Johanna and drag her to my room." You have to tell me . How to get ride of it" I yell at her.

" there no way of getting rid of them " she says I look at her with the fear I have if my parents found out . She sighs " It's like a bruise it goes away like one . But you can hide it " she says . " where you make up. " she ask .

" I don't have much but it in my dresser " I tell her . I never wear make up but prim got a little bag to try to get me to start wearing it. She graves the bag and pulls out the face make up .

She hands me it " Put this on it " she say . I nod my hand and do so . " You might want to braid your hair on the side its on " she continues .

"Okay " I say and undo my hair than braid my hair on the other side .

There was a small moment of silence then she finely ask "So how the hell did you get a hickey ". I look down and blush .

" Do you know the new boy " I ask her . She nods her head. " I kinda have dated him for ...the past three weeks now " I say.

" Why the hell didn't you tell me !" She yells she starts to asks millions of questions .

" Just stop . I'm not going answer anything now cause my parents are going be home soon . so you need go home pleas . " I ask as I look at the clock cause my parents will home in 20 minutes .

" Fine " she says and rolls her eyes " But you are telling me everything tomorrow " she says then lives.

I need to tell everyone soon . When my parents and Prim get home we have dinner when they asked about my day I tell them it was okay . Once I finish dinner I ask them if I could be excused . I got to my room and get ready for bed . After I'm done I just lay in my bed and think about how I'm going tell my parents about peeta.

As I fall asleep my phone telling me I new massage . I picked it up and see it's from Peeta. and reads

Can you meet me?

* * *

Hey how's everyone doing . Sorry I haven't updated in long time . school was finishing up . I was busy with my school play my schools play was frozen and I got to be Anna and it was so cool . Hopefully ill update more now


	8. Chapter 8

**ABCD We're making out 1234567 Kiss**

**Tonight Wow Tomorrow Wow Future Wow Secret Wow**

**ABCD On days when I go too far 1234567 Kiss  
I love you Wow.**

**" ABCD I Want to Make Out" by Morning Musume。( this song translated from Japanese )**

* * *

I sit there a think for a minute and look at my clock, it is past midnight. I look down at the text message again. I need to make sure he is okay, because all I can think about is what he told me today. I quickly text back, "Yes, where?"

About ten minutes later, I manage to get out the house without waking up anybody. Peeta said to meet him at our usual spot.  
"Peeta," I say as I walk down the spot where we planned to meet. It's late at night, so there is no light and I can't see anything. I feel someone grab my shoulder and let out a loud scream.

"Shhh, Katniss it's me," I hear Peeta's voice say and I turn around to see him. I move to hug him, tucking my face in to his neck.

"Don't scary me like that!" I tell him. He whispers a quick apology. "Why did you want to meet me?" I ask him as I still holding on to him.

"My parents were fighting. I had to get out the house." He says as he pulls me closer.

"I'm sorry," I mumble into his chest.  
"I needed to see you," he whispers. He leans in and starts to kiss me, the kiss starts slow then turns intense and passionate. I pull away from Peeta's lips and he moves to kiss my neck.

"Peeta," I sigh trying to get his attention. He didn't hear me and continues to kissing my neck. "Peeta!" I say again pulling away and he looks down at me like he did something wrong.

"Peeta, I'm going tell my parents about you," I say. He looks into my eyes and I tell him something that has been on my mind since we have started dating, "I think I'm in love with you."

"You think you're in love with me?" he asks. I nervously nod my head before he can start kissing me again, I stop him.  
"I want nothing to keep us apart. There maybe things that try to keep us apart in the future. But for now I need to tell my parents so I can stop lying to them and they can know how great you are for me," I say. He looks shocked by my words but they're the truth.  
"Do you mean it?" he asks, and I answer by placing my lips on his kissing him deeply. He pushes me on to the grass he slides his tongue into my mouth. I bring my hands up and cup his face. I let him pull my shirt off and I pull his off, too. We continue to kiss, our tongues dancing together, then Peeta pulls away and I look at him confused.

"I know you not ready to go any farther now, but I promise when the time comes I will make it perfect for you," he says and kisses me again.

xxxxxxxxx

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock and groan as I turn off the offending sound. I sit up and look at the clock and see it reads 7:45. I jump out bed and start to get ready for school, five minutes later I'm running down stairs and see my family eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Katniss you're up a little late," My mom says as I walk to the table and sit down.

"I was working on an essay all night," I lie. Prim excuses herself to finish getting ready for school and I decide to tell my parents about Peeta and me now.

"Mom, Dad," I say with a shaky voice, they look up at me with concern, "I have been… dating someone for a few weeks."

" What do you mean?" My dad asks and I can't look at him knowing that he has a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"I would lie, saying that I was Jo or at library but, I was really out with him," I say and hear my mom sigh.

"Katniss, I'm disappointed that you lied to us and we will discuss that later; however, I think your farther and I should meet this boy. Invite him to come over for dinner tonight." I nod my head and get from the table. As I'm about leave the kitchen, I hear my dad taking to mom.

"She has been sneaking around with boy we didn't even know, something could have happened!" Dad tells mom in a rushed whisper.

"I'm sure he okay boy. She probably met him at the library or one of her classes," she whispers back.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

I told Peeta my parents want him to come over for dinner tonight. He agrees and he says "Anything to get me away from my house and parents."

"We need to let them think we met in history," I tell him getting ready to head home.  
He nods his head and I continue, "I'll see you at six," and give him a light kiss before leaving.

When I get home my mom is already starting to get everything ready for dinner.

"Hi, Mom" I say, walking into kitchen .

"Hi, sweetie, can you cut the vegetables for me?"  
I nod my head in agreement and start to help her. Prim is missing, probably having dinner with a friend tonight.

"So, Katniss what's the name of the guy you have dated for the past few weeks?" she ask me, I knew she would start asking questions soon after I got home.

"His name is Peeta." I tell her. She keeps asking different questions about Peeta and our relationship. A half hour before Peeta gets here, I run to my room to get ready.

At six I hear the doorbell ring I run to be one to open the door but my dad already there and I see Peeta standing in the entry way.

"Good evening, Sir," Peeta greets

"Hello" my dad replies back.

**XxxxxxX**

I try to stay clam during dinner but, I am so nervous and want my parents to like him.

"Peeta, Katniss said you moved here because your family opened a bakery?" My mom asks him.

"Yeah, where it was open before there was not much business," he replies. My parents keep asking him questions but Peeta doesn't seem to mind. After dinner my dad ask me to help my mom to clean up, so he can talk to Peeta alone

As help my mom with the clean-up she give me a small hug, "I'm happy for you! I think he good for you," She tells me.  
I smile and thank her, we walk back and see that my dad is done talking with Peeta. Peeta gives me a small smile and I return it.

"I think I need to head home now," Peeta says and I give small nod as he walks up to me and gives me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for coming over, Peeta," my mom says and waves goodbye to him. I mouth 'I love you' to him and he nods.

My dad tells me that he thinks Peeta is good for me. I smile, excited that they like Peeta despite hiding him from them.

As I fall asleep later that night, I get a text from Peeta telling me that he enjoyed dinner and apologizing that he had to go home so soon after it was over.


	9. Chapter 9

**hi everyone here a new chapter for you . How has seen the Mockingjay trailer and the clip from once upon a time. Thank you to my bete everlarkcheesebuns and ****atomicamie** .

C**adence**

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

**I won't lose, I won't lose, I don't wanna lose, so  
I won't cover it up with a smile  
I don't need fake affection  
I'm not afraid of anything  
Love is surely a grave sin  
(I wanna be loved, I wanna be loved)  
Love is way more bitter  
(I wanna be loved, I wanna be loved)  
I wanna be loved**

**"A Selfish &amp; Whimsical Joke of Love" Morning Musume**

Since my parents approved of Peeta, I have been able to go on more dates with him. The only thing is they set a couple of rules. One is that I have to be home by midnight, and two is Peeta can't take his motorcycle when we go out. As a result, he has to end up taking his brother's car or my Dad's car. I sigh as I wait outside on a swing on the front porch .

He said was going take me to an old amusement park tonight. I pull out my phone from my purse and see it says 7:06. Peeta should be here any minute. He said he was going be here at 7. A few minutes later, I see him pull up in his brother's car. I look back and see my dad siting in the chair by window. When he sees me about to leave, he waves goodbye to me .

As soon as I get in the car, I'm about to give Peeta a kiss when I see it. A big purple bruise on his upper arm. "Peeta," I say quietly.

"She was angry tonight," he says, "she attacked me and my brothers... She even tried to attack my dad." he says. His hands tighten on the steering wheel. "My brother left with my dad to get out of there, and they told I should be with you now." he finishes.

I put my hand over his, and he grabs it and holds it tight.

XxxxxxX

When we get to the amusement park, I still haven't let go of his hand. He hasn't talked that much. We walk around and ride a few rides.

When we set down to eat something, I finally tell him something, "Peeta I never want you to try to push me away. I don't care how your home life is, I love you so much, and I don't want to lose you." I tell him.

"I don't want to lose you either, Katniss." he says. I grab his hand, lean in, and kiss him .

"Then don't," I tell him.

xxx

We end up in the back-seat of his brother's car that is parked behind an old abandoned building. My shirt is long gone, my shorts are gone, and my bra strap is pulled down. I kiss Peeta slowly and deeply.

Peeta pulls away, pulls his shirt off, then attacks my lips again.

"Katniss" he say in between kisses. He pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"I don't want to force you. I love you even if I have to wait longer," he says. I place my hand on his cheek .

"I want to do this. I love you. I know you'll never leave me or hurt me." I tell him, then I reach behind me to unhook my bra .

"Katniss you are so beautiful, every last bit of you. I love you so much." he says and starts to kiss my neck. He takes my last bit of clothing off, and he finishes undressing.

I take a deep breath he as puts on protection; he kisses the top of my head and goes slowly as he enters me. It hurts for a moment as I feel him take my virginity, but then the pain fades away.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yes, keep going. " I say.

He thrusts in and out, going slowly at first, still hesitant as not to hurt me. I still feel a bit sore, but as he keeps going ,the pain is replaced by an intense pleasure I can't describe that coils in my stomach. "Peeta," I gasp. He picks up the pace and my back bows off the seat of the car.

The pleasure is building, I feel it in the pit of my stomach. I tighten around Peeta. I think he feels it because suddenly he lifts up my legs and puts them around his shoulders. I gasp at the new position, as I feel Peeta hit that spot inside me over, and over, and over again. He reaches between my legs and fingers my clit. "Come for me baby," he whispers sexily into my ears. I scream as my orgasm hits me hard. The waves of pleasure are still rolling over me when I feel Peeta come too.

We lay side by side, completely sated.

"I love you." he tells me and kisses me once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey here a new chapter I hope you enjoy it thank to my cowriter atomicamie **

* * *

When I got home I couldn't stop thing what I did with Peeta. It kept me up wishing he was still here with me. When I hear my phone tell me I have new message I notice it's from Peeta. 'I love you. I'll see you at school tomorrow.'

I text him back ' I love you too '

xxxxxxxx

When I walk up I realize how much I want to see Peeta again . I go though my closet and find the best outfit that might make Peeta want me as much as I want him. It's a black mini skirt and a light blue button up shirt I leave a few button undone to show my chest and high heels. He'll will want to it again today. I tell my parents that I want to get to school early so I can go to the library to finish a project, but the truth is I just want to see Peeta as soon as I can. I text Peeta tell him to meet me school library as soon as he can. He texts back 'okay.'

When I get to library I sit down at a table and wait for him. When my phone rings I look at and see Johanna calling . "Hello?" I say.

"You could have called me or text me and tell me not go to your house!" she yells .

"I'm sorry Jo, I just want to see Peeta really bad," I tell her. "Fine whatever just tell me every thing later," she says.

"Okay," I say then I see Peeta walk in "I got go Jo bye!" I tell her and hang up. I get up and walk over to him.

"Hi," I say and put my arms around him and kiss him deeply "Hey, what's got in to you today?" he say and put hand on my hips.

"Nothing I just missed you" I tell him and run my hand up and down his arm. Then I start to kiss him again. He starts to kiss me harder, the abruptly pulls away "We have an hour before school let out of here," he whispers in my ear and bites gently on it.

"Okay," I gasp

XxxxX

In 15 minutes we are at our spot at the park with my back to the ground, my shirt opened all the way and Peeta's shirt gone. He pushes up his hands on my hip under my skirt. Him resting in between my legs . My arms around his neck and us just kissing deeply.

"Is this what you want baby?" he says in to my ear as he pulls my shirt off completely."Yes," I moan. He starts to kiss my chest "I want you Peeta," I gasp.

"Me too baby " he say in between kiss. I push my skirt down as he push his jeans down I unhook my bra. Then I start to kiss him again. "I need you Peeta" I tell him. He pulls off mine and his last piece of clothing. Then he puts on protection.

He enters me slowly and gently. I gasp as he fills me up completely. He starts to thrust into me, and I grip his shoulders for support. He goes faster and quicker and soon I am coming undone faster than ever before. "Peeta please don't stop," I gasp. He suddendly makes his thrust shorter and slower. I get irritated.

"Harder Peeta! Faster!" I scream at him. "You want it harder and faster?" he asks, "Then beg for me Kat. Beg for me baby." "PEETA PLEASE!," I beg him. He thrusts into me harder and faster than ever before and it's only a matter of seconds when before I'm coming harder and faster than ever before. "PEETA!" I scream as I finish. Just as I'm coming, Peeta does too and screams my name. I lie on top of him, exhausted. "I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too, Kat." He say . We get dressed He kiss me as I button up shirt . " let's get to school" he says . I just nod my head .

XxxxxX

When Johanna see me she knows something up. "Your parents said you where at school and you weren't! Where the hell were you!" she yells at me. I look at her then and I can tell she knows what's going on.

"Oh my gosh," she says and I look down "You lost it didn't you?" I nod my head shamefully. That's when the bell for class rings. "You are going tell me all the details later," she says before we part ways for class.

Today felt like the longest day ever! By the time the last bell rings I run to go find Peeta. When I find him he pulls me in for a kiss. "Hey, Kat I missed you all day," he says and kisses me again then puts his arm around me. " Katniss, I'm sorry to do this but I have to go to work this afternoon so we can't hang out," he says. Even though I feel said that we can't hang out but I know he has to go or he'll get it from his mother.

"That's okay Peeta, I understand," I tell him and kiss him. I wave goodbye when he leaves on his motorcycle .

I text Johanna and tell her I need to walk with her. I walk to front of the school and see Johanna waiting for me. "Come on we're going to get something to drink and you going tell me everything!" she says.

We get to a smoothie place and sit down. "So, brainless, tell me, how's baker boy in the sack?" She asks, really loudly do that everyone else in the restaurant hears. "JO!" I shout at her. "Whatever, brainless," she rolls her eyes. "So, how was it, gimmie the details!" I blush slightly and say, "Well, it was good the first time, but this morning..." I trail off. "Yeah, well it's always better the second time. And you sore?" she asks. "A little bit..." I admit.

"Ok." she nods. "So is Peeta into kinky shit or what?" I gasp, "No! Definitely not! He's too sweet for that."  
"Wow, that's so boring. Did he at least try different positions?" I blush even harder at this question.  
"Yes, well...only one though..." I trail off for the second time.  
"Go on brainless!" says Johanna.

I continue, "Well, we did the one where he put my legs over his shoulders."

"Oh, yeah, that's a good one. Still a beginners one though!" she laughs. "Has he gone down on you yet?" she asks.  
I feel uncomfortable now, so I answer, "No, of course not Jo, we've only had sex twice!"  
She looks bored. "So you mean you just lost V-card?"  
"Yes, and thank you for putting it so crudely," I say.

"Well, I guess your sex life isn't actually that interesting, but it will be soon. And when it is, you be sure to give me all the details! I got to go now, so see you brainless!" she stands up and leaves.

I sigh and thank the goodness that the most embarrassing conversation of my life is finally over!

xxxxxxx

When I get home I notice there's no one there. I go up to my room and start on my homework. When I'm almost done I get a text message and see it's from my cousin Gale. 'How about we go to our favourite restaurant get something to eat?' I text back.

'Sure." Then I think maybe Gale should meet Peeta I so also send him a message. 'Can I ask my boyfriend to come along.'

Not to long Gale texts back, 'Sure I think I should make sure this guy is good for you.' I text Peeta and ask if he wants to meet my cousin. A minute later he replays with 'sure'. I text him where to met us.

A half hour later I am at The Hob, an old burger please where Gale and I have gone since we're little. I walk in and see Gale I walk over there and sit down across from him. Not long later and I see Peeta walk in and he walks over to where we are. "Hey Kat,"he says and sit next to me and kisses my forehead. Then he looks at Gale. "Nice to meet you my name is Peeta," Peeta says.

"You too, I'm Gale," Gale says. Peeta puts his arm around my waist pulling me close. I hope it goes well tonight.

"So," Gale asks, "How did you and Katniss meet?"  
"Well, we just met at school," replies Peeta.

Gale nods. "What do you do after school?"  
I gasp. "Gale, will you please not lecture my boyfriend!" I shout at Gale.

Gale just brushes me off. "Did you guys have sex yet?"

I slap Gale on the arm. "How dare you ask him about that! That is private stuff!"

Peeta runs his hand through his hair. I can tell he is getting irritated.

" I'm just making sure you don't get hurt " Gale yells me me

"Ok Gale, I think you should just get the hell out!" I shout at him. He stands up and leaves. I am so mad at him right now.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm sorry," I tell Peeta as we walk to his motorcycle. He runs his hand though his hair and lets out a deep breath. "It's okay," he says. I look at him because it is definitely not okay. My cousin just asked him if we'd had sex in a full restaurant.

"No it not Peeta he just embarrassed you. I can't handle that he did that you!" I yell at him. He puts his hands on my shoulder as we stop right next his motorcycle.

"Katniss yes it is," he says, taking a deep breath as if trying to say something he doesn't want to say "Katniss my mother wants you to come over for dinner soon . I'm not going leave you just cause of your cousin asking about our private life " he takes a deep breath "But when you see my home life I have this feeling that you will leave me," he say. I put my arms around him and start to kiss him deeply.

"Peeta I'm never going to leave you I love you, so much," I mumble against his lips. He pushes me to his motorcycle, laying me down on the seat. Then straddles me as I lay under him, I grab his shirt and pull him close to me then start to kiss him hard. One of his hands start to sink down then go under my skirt as the other unbuttons my shirt and his hand goes under my bra I moan as he starts to gently kneading my bare breast .

He puts his hand in my underwear I gasp as he put his finger inside me I gasp at the new feeling he giving me , I bit my lip trying not make to much noise .As I am just nearing my orgasm, Thats when I hear footsteps close to us.

I turn my head and see it's Gale I push Peeta off me hoping Gale didn't see us , But the way he run over here I can tell he all ready did .

"What the hell is gong on here!" shouts Gale, "I knew you were sleeping with him!" he turns around and walks away.

I quickly dress and follow him, shouting, "Gale this is my prived life it has nothing to do with you !" He turns around. "You know what, I shouldn't be mad at you, it's this bastard that should die!" he takes Peeta by the neck and punches him on his jaw, but Peeta has quick reflexes and knees Gale in the balls.

When Gale is down, I take him by the collar and, using all my strength, drag him away. "Gale what the hell!" I ask. "He deserved it!"  
"Why does it bother you so much that Peeta and I are intimate? It's not as if your a virgin!" I scold.

"Yeah, I just don't want you to get hurt," he says.

"Well, I think I am old enough to look after myself," I retort.

"Fine, Catnip, your right, I'm sorry," he says.

"Good, you better be!" I say then Gale leaves with out saying anything.

I run back to were Peeta is and see he sit down on the sidewalk new to his motorcycle. I wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his shoulder .

" I'm sorry " I tell him .

" It okay " he say.

After He gets to my house to drop me off . He get off the motorcycle then helps me off it . Then he pulls me in to a kiss . " I need to aplagize too." he say as he hold my hand run is finger over my hand . " Your cousin caught us in a privte moment . So I'm sorry about that " he says.

I giggle a little " It's okay I have caught in more privte moments than that what he saw ." I tell him . He laughs a little .

" I love you " he say and kiss me .

" Me too " I tell in between kiss .

xxxxx

During lunch the next day at school, Peeta tells me his mom wants me over diner tonight. I can tell he's still scared that I'm going leave him, so I grab his hand across from the table.

"I'm not going to leave, I love you, " I tell him as I lean in and kiss him.

Later I'm in my room trying to find an outfit to wear a tonight. I sigh and pull off the dress shirt I tried on earlier and throw it on again. I don't know what to expect tonight.

I finally decide to put on a long light blue sleeveless dress with a black sweater jacket and high heels leaving my hair down .

When I get to Peeta's house, I knock on his door and hear a loud yell. That's when the door opens and I see a woman with graying blond hair in a tight bun.

" Hi, I'm Katniss," I tell her. She just rolls her eyes then yells, "Peeta your shit of a girlfriend is here, "

Then he runs to me, "I'm so sorry," he says. As he grabs my hand and pulls me in, he explains, "She was sober and in a better mood when she told me to invite you over, then when I got home I found a whole six pack in the trash; I don't think she took her medicine either," he says.

"Hey, it's okay " I tell him and hold his hand tighter. I meet his older brother Rye and he tells me his oldest brother is staying at his girlfriend's. Then I meet his dad who's seems nicer then his mom. His mom is somewhere hiding.

When we set down for dinner, his mom comes back. She doesn't say much; she stays quite unlike Peeta's brother and dad .

Then she finally speaks, saying, "I know why you're with my son,"

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"You just want his money," she says.

"No, not at all," I tell her.

"Katniss' dad owns his own business," Peeta says. I can't believe what I see next as she slaps Peeta right across the face. I gasp at sight of what she did.

"Don't talk back to me ... " she starts . " She's just a slut and you know it. You are just some play toy for her, " she yells at him. The rest of night she insults me. When Peeta finally had enough of it, he said he was going take me home.

Now, we are sitting in his brother's car as he keeps apologizing to me .

"Hey it's okay. I still love you, and I'm not going leave you," I tell him and then kiss him. He starts to kiss me hard. " Let's go to the back seat," he says, and I just nod .

Then we are in the back him sitting down and I straddle his lap. I start to kiss him and his hands are under my dress in no time. I pull my sweater off then grab the bottom of my dress pulling it off so I'm left only in my underwear and bra.

"You're so beautiful," he says as he runs his hand over my body . He reaches to pull off my last pieces of clothing, but I stop him.

" No, This time it's about you, " I tell him. I start to unbutton his shirt and start kissing every piece of exposed skin as I run my hand up and down his bear chest. He kisses me deeply as his hands go to my hair.

"I love you, " I tell him in between kisses. I unbutton his jeans and pull them off. I reach behind to unhook my bra then pull of my underwear. When I run my hand over him, he gasps and I pull off his last piece of clothing. He grabs his wallet and to reach for a condom and I help roll it on him.

Then lower myself on him I mona as he entire me then I start to move my hips up and down . I moan he feels deeper he grabs my hips and it make me move faster " just like that " he moans in to my ear . I grab his face and start to kiss him hard as I move faster then before . Then I feel my climax and I come fast and hard that I scream Peeta's name and falls agent his chest . Peeta holds my hips and trust inside of me a few more time tell he comes screaming my name.

We just lay there completely necked warped in each other arms . Sometimes sharing a long kiss . " I want to be with you forever . I don't want to lose you " he tell me .

" me too " I tell him and start to kiss him .

* * *

**Thank you to ****everlarkcheesebuns and ** **atomicamie for helping me . Be sure to check our everlarkcheesebuns story ****Something's Gotta Give**

**\- Cadence **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here a new chapter I hope you enjoy. Thank you atomicamie to for helping me .**

**Don't be mean, just hold me**

**The goddess of passion  
Dress me in love and make my love get delivered  
This is a love with no conditions, so I'll embrace it  
I'm a rose quartz  
Let's enjoy a new night tonight**

**"Don't Be Mean, Just Hold Me"Juice=Juice**

* * *

Peeta and I are siting in my room on my bed kissing each other hard. I'm glad my parents took Prim to visit a med school and took her on a little vacation of a town over. When I told Peeta that I want him to stay with me over the weekend he seemed happy . I guess cause he'll be away from his mom for four days cause Prim and my parents are not going be home till late Tuesday. So me and Peeta have a whole four days together because we also have a four day weekend.

I push Peeta on to his back I move up a little so I can straddle him then I pull my shirt over my head thrown it then start to kiss him."This going be the best weekend ever," Peeta tell me in between kisses.

"I know," I tell wraps his arm around him and flips me over.

"I love you so much Kat," he says unhooking my bra throwing it across the room then he finishes undressing me he undresses himself . Then he puts on protection. Then we start to kiss and let our tongues dance around. he enters me and I moan as he does. I wrap my legs around his waist. As he starts to starts to thrust in out of me fast and hard I pull him close and start to kiss him. It's not long till we both climax screaming each other's name. We lay there wrapped in each other's arms under the blanket . He kisses the top of my head. I slowly fall asleep in Peeta's arms. I wake up to Peeta kissing me. He pulls away then looks in my eyes. Then runs his head over my body.

"Good Morning, Kat," he says.

"Morning," I tell him and kiss him. We just lay there sometimes sharing a longing kiss. "How about I make us some breakfast ?" Peeta says and starts to get out of bed taking the sheet. "Sure," I tell him sitting up and bring the blanket to my chest. He kisses me once more then puts some clothes on from his bag he brought with him. When he leaves I lay back down. I can't believe how happy Peeta makes me.

I grab Peeta t-shirt that he was wearing last night and put it on. I walk downstairs and see Peeta looking for something to cook. I walk up behind him and hug him. He turns around and kiss me . He pulls me in for a hug "Thank you for letting me stay over this weekend," He tells me.

" I didn't want to be alone this weekend and I wanted to be with you ," I tell him grabbing his hand dragging him back to my room. I sit him down on my bed then strip his shirt off his body then straddle his lap. I grab his face and kiss him. His hands grab my hips holding them tight and pulling me close. "I love you," I tell him in between kisses.

He flips me over then pulls his pants half way off and puts on protection. He enters me slowly and gently. I gasp softly. He starts to move around inside me and I move my hips in response, meeting his thrusts. We pant, both trying to reach orgasm. Peeta kisses me and I kiss him back, tangling my hands in his hair.

I come, Peeta's name falling from my lips like a prayer and he holds me until his orgasm is over too.

We just lay there he starts to kiss my neck. "How about we go out?" he says and moves his fingers across my sensitive skin .

I gasp to his touch "Okay, where?" I ask .

"I don't know somewhere fun," he say as he rolls on top of me.

"Okay," I tell him

xxxxxxx

We ended up at the an old mini golf place that I haven't been to in years. We have fun and joke around with each other how horrible we are at golfing. We kiss when ever no one is around us. I love to see Peeta having fun.

After a session of horrible golfing, we go to grab something to eat. But, just as we are walking out of the little burger place, Peeta suddenly gasps as if in pain, looses his footing and falls. I gasp. "Peeta, are you okay?" I ask worriedly. He nods but I can see he's still in pain. I help him up, and he's fine again after that but I can't help but feel that there's something he's not telling me.

He is quiet the walk home, and I start to get irritated with him. "Please peeta, will you please just tell me what is wrong I promise I will not judge you!" He shakes his head. "Don't you get it Katniss, I can't tell you!" Tears come to my eyes. He doesn't trust me. "Fine!" I say and walk away from him.

I don't know how long I have been walking. I finely stop and sit down at a bus bench. I start to cry I'm so glad no one is around cause I don't want anyone to see me. I wipe the tears away and pull myself together. I can't handle that Peeta won't tell me something I trust him in every way I can. Maybe I haven't shown it enough.

"Katniss," I hear someone scream pulls me out my thoughts. I see Peeta walking over to me. I get up to walk away from him but he grabs my hand before I can.

" Katniss wait I shouldn't have said that," he says. I turn to face him.

"Peeta do you not trust me. I love you!" I yell at him.

"I know, I am scared if I tell you, you'll leave me,"

"Peeta we have been over this before I'm never going leave you. What do I need to do to prove that to you," I yell at him

He runs he hand through his hair. "I know you'll never leave me cause I will never leave you. Katniss I never told anyone this I was going tell you,but at the right time," he says .

"Peeta please you need to tell me," I beg him. He grabs my hand.

"I'll tell at you house I can't say it now," he says. I hated that he made me wait till I got home. But once we got to my house and I opened the door he sat me down on the couch. He sits next to me holding me hand.

"You know my mom is bad right?" he ask I nod my head. "When I was younger I was amazing at sports I loved it. Baseball,Basketball ,Football and track. It made me happy. When I was 8 I started to learn how to take stuff out of the ovens at the bakery. My yelled at me and my brother to get everything ready for the lunch rush. I pulled everything out of the oven but I guess I wasn't tell enough to see that something was in the top oven," He says and squeeze my hand .

"The fire alarms went off that when my mom saw I left something in the oven and it burned she yelled at me for ruining everything telling me I was a mistake and everything she yells at me. The she grabbed a rolling pin and start hit me repeatedly with it on my leg, my brothers tried to stop her but they couldn't. She grabbed the pan of the brunt bread and put the hot pan on my leg. I passed out and I woke up in the hospital. I was there for weeks cause the neurvs got messed up . I hade to go under therapy for weeks after that" he says.

I sit, stunned. My mouth opens and closes but no words come out. Peeta pulls up his pant leg to show me the scar on his leg feeling the scarred skin .Then I get off the couch and lean down to trace my lips along the injured skin. I can feel Peeta shiver. I look up at him. "Peeta, I'm so sorry I had no idea, I swear. I wish I could have done something to stop her." I stand up and hug him, pulling his warm body close to mine. "Katniss, it wasn't your fault please don't blame yourself for this," he says.

Then I have an idea. "I don't blame myself, but are you sure there isn't something I can do to make it better?" I ask, trying my best be seductive, standing up behind him and rubbing his back in slow, gentle circles. "I-I don't know," Peeta shivers sliightly. "I'm sure something would make you feel better, don't you think?" I ask. "Yes, Kat, make me feel better," he says.  
I get down on my knees and palm him through his pants. He's getting hard already. I slowly undo the buckle and pull down his pants. I am still a bit unsure, as I've never done this before, but I want to make Peeta forget about all this.

When his underwear is down, I gently put my mouth around him. He gasps and tangles his hands in my hair. I suck gently, trying my best not to bite, and bob my head up and down. He moans loudly. I carry on swirling him around in my mouth and I am taken by surprise when he comes, but I swallow it anyway.

When he's done I stand up and he kisses me. "Thank you, Katniss."

We go to my room and finish making up for fighting .


	13. Chapter 13

**Heres a new chapter I hope you enjoy .**

**To my dearest you An unchanging I love you It's alright, if it's you then you can do it, don't be afraid To my dearest you An unchanging yell for you This slightly awkward me will love you straight forwardly so, keep going **

**Only You by Morning Musume **

* * *

I wake up to the sound of a car pulling in to the drive way. I get of out my bed without waking Peeta and look out my window and see Gale's car in the drive way. I run to Peeta who's still sleeping in my bed . I shake him awake "Peeta you need to hide Gale is here ," I yell at him . He wakes up."What?" he says as he sits up. I put on some pajamas really fast as Peeta puts his boxers on.

"You can hide in the closet," I tell him as I throw his bag in to the closet. He quickly gets into my closet . "I'm sorry I try to get him out as fast as I can, " I whisper to him and give him a kiss. I close the door and finish putting on pajamas as I hear the front door open.

"Katniss," I hear Gale yell. I run to my bed and get in pretending to be asleep. "Katniss," he says as he open my bedroom door .

"Gale ?" I ask in my best fake sleepy voice.

"Your parents wanted me to check on you cause you didn't answer your phone last night," he says . Then I remember I did hear my phone ring but Peeta was to busy with me to so I couldn't get it . Then when Peeta was done I forget about it and fell asleep .

"I guess my phone died so I didn't get the call, " I lie to him. He nods his head.

"Okay you should call them. I also brought you some breakfast,"he says . I get up from my bed and nod my head.

" Okay , thank you, I'll be down in a minute," I say and he walks away. I close my door. I open my closet door and see Peeta still sitting there .

" Katniss did you tell anyone I'm saying here with you? " he asks . I hope he not mad cause I didn't tell anyone.

"No, I'm sorry Peeta," I tell him he gets up and kiss me deeply ."I'm bit mad Kat but next time tell me so I can prepare if I need hide " he says and run his finger over me. I sigh to his touch "Can you get rid of him so we can get back to what we where doing last night ? " he says as he puts his finger inside of me . "Yes," I gasp.

I give my parents a quick call to let them know I'm okay. Then I go down stairs as Peeta waits in my room . I quickly eat the food that Gale brought me .

"So what are going do today," Gale asks . I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know my meet up with friends and do something ," I tell him.

"Are you still with that boy, " he asks . I get mad and stand from my chair.  
First off his name is not 'boy ' it's Peeta and yes. Why do you hate him much? My parents think he good for me why can't you think that too?!" I yell at him .

" I just don't what you to get hurt and I know what you going to say ' i can take care of myself ' but Katniss i don't what someone to take advantage of you," he says.

"Just leave it my life and I can my own choices . I love him and he loves me!" I yell at him and he gets up and leaves. I run back to my room and see Peeta sitting on my bed. I quickly undress my self and start to kiss him . "He left?" he asks.

"Yes but I don't want to talk about it now," I say pushing down and start to kiss him harder, I stick my tongue in his mouth letting them dance about. I pull off his boxers and I help him put on protection straddling him while kissing him deeply. He flips me over then Peeta enters me swiftly and starts to thrust deeply. I moan out loud. He kisses me and I kiss him back, running my hands through his hair. He goes faster and faster. My breathing gets heavier and more shallow. Just as I'm about to come, I hear the front door open.

I start to panic. I push Peeta off me quickly, and start to get dressed. "Gale," I say. "Shit," Peeta says . We both dress as quickly as possible as we hear Gale walking up the starts Peeta steps back into the closet once he's in my bed room door opens

"Katniss I'm going to leave. I just thought I'd give this to you," Gale says. He says handing me an envelope. I grab it, I just want him to leave and not realize Peeta's here.

"Okay thank you what is it?" I ask him.

"It's tickets to Posy's first school play she wants all her family to be there," he say. I just nod my head then he leaves. I wait until I hear his car is out of the driveway then I tell Peeta to come out .

Once he's out he attacks my lips right away and pushes me on to my bed. I moan slightly, pleasantly surprised. Peeta pushes his tongue inside my mouth and moans. I tangle my hands in his hair, climbing on top of him. Peeta pulls away quickly to flip us around so he's on top. He kisses me again, this time unbuttoning my shirt with one hands while losing the other in my already wild sex hair.

I push Peeta's pants down and he quickly puts on protection, sheathing himself deeply inside of me. I throw my head back in pleasure. and Peeta kisses me deeply and slowly. He starts off at an easy pace, wanting this to last long for both of us. He kisses my forehead and goes slightly faster. I breathe in sharply, and open my legs wider, granting him more access. We go faster and faster, I close my eyes as I climb higher and higher and then...I explode. peeta comes not soon after me, saying my name over and over he kiss me one more time before laying next to me.

Me peeta spent the day watching horror movies in my room and eating order in food. I think Peeta liked it because I would ended up curled on his lap which always led to us kissing each other with passion.

XxxxxxxxxX

The next day me and Peeta had make sure the house was clean . After I finish putting some dishes away . I go up to my room and see Peeta finish up packing his bag .

"I need get going," he says. I feel a little sad, but I know my parents are going be home soon. I just nod my head and lean in kiss him . He push me down on to my bed laying me down . He slowly pull my pants down then my underwear peeta works his way down my body, kissing, licking, sucking , biting, whatever he can do and I quiver at his touch.

When he gets to my legs he gently pushes them apart and puts his mouth right on me. I gasp at the sensation, and arch my back into the bed. Peeta carries on sucking me and then slowly pushes one finger inside of me, his mouth still on my clit. I moan loudly. It feels wonderful. I lift my hips off of the bed, overcome by pleasure, and Peeta gently pushes them down.

He adds another finger into the mix, and when he curls them in a 'come hither' motion,that is my undoing. I come so hard, and after a few minutes, the waves of pleasure are still washing over my body .He gives me one more kiss on the lips and whispers " I love you "

The next day after school when Peeta goes to work I ask Johanna if we can go some where . I need ask her a few things . Me and her ended up at the mall . I hardly go to mall . Sometimes I'll take prim when mom can't take her . After we set down at the food court when we first get there and Johanna brings us food and after a little while, after our small talk I get the courage to talk about what I really need to talk about.

"How do I know if Peeta actually likes it when we do it," I whisper to her .

"What do you mean," she asks. I roll my eyes I know she knows what I'm talking about.

"You know what I mean I just want to if ..I don't know how to explain it. He was over this weekend and we kinda did it a lot," I tell her

"No way did you guys try anything new?" she asks.

"Well..." I say.

"Will you just spit it out already!" She yells at me.

" He put his mouth on me" I whisper.

She rolls her eyes. "Ok, brainless, let me give you a lesson on Sexy101," she grins evilly.

I nod silently, unsure of what to say.

"First things first, how often do you take control during sex?" she asks.  
I shrug, "Not much, Peeta normally takes the lead," I say.

"Well, it's time for that to change! You should try to be dominant once in a while, it's a big turn-on," she says.

"But I don't know how!" I shout.

"Just try and do something that's not usually you, like plan a romantic, seductive evening. Maybe you could use lingerie or something, I don't know! Be creative," she winks at me, stands up and leaves.


	14. Chapter 14

Here a new chapter I hope you enjoy it .

**One, a bit anxious**

**Two, I put on some clothes dashingly**

**Three, and with a bit of patience**

**I wait for you**

**One, I want you to be with me**

**Two, I want you to touch me**

**Three, I want you to laugh**

**So I wait for you**

**I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, so**

**No matter when**

**I'll always be at your side**

**I love you**

**One Two three by Morning Msume**

* * *

When I get home I just lay on my bed thinking about what Johanna said. I should plan a romantic date with Peeta, I mean he did tell me one if his biggest secrets because he trusts me. I get up from my bed and grab the bags of what I bought a the mall. It's something for Peeta. I let out a deep breath. I can do this.

With my parents gone for the evening and over night and Prim at a sleep over . I decide tonight is the night Im going make special for Peeta . I text a let him know and I call Johanna to help me get ready for tonight .

"So you planned a whole night out for you and baker boy?" Johanna asks as she helps me get ready. I nod my head. I'm nervous. I have the same feeling I did when I went out with Peeta for the first time. I slip on the short black tight low cut dress. I look at myself in the mirror. My hair is down and I have really high heels on. This is the first time I ever wore a lot of make up. I feel a little embarrassed in this outfit but I keep telling myself it's for Peeta. When I walk down stairs I see Johanna taking the pre made lasagna out the of oven.

"Thank you for helping Jo," I tell her .

"No problem. I'm going now don't have too much fun," she says then leaves

xxxxxxxxx  
When Peeta comes I open the door for him. Once he's in he pulls me into a deep kiss."You look so good tonight," he says in between kisses, pulling me close to him.

"Thank you," I say rubbing his arms

"Whats tonight for anyway? It's not that I'm not enjoying this but today's nothing special," he say. I wrap my arms around his neck and start to kiss his neck "Can't a girlfriend do something nice for her boyfriend?" I tell him into his ear, biting down onto his earlobe. I stop Peeta before he takes control. " Not now tonight is about you," I tell him.

xxx

We sit down at the table to eat. I keep rubbing Peeta's hand and trying my best to seduce him. After we finished eating I sit on Peetas lap and start kissing him. "What's got in to you tonight?" he asks and run his hand down my leg.

"Nothing I just want to do something special for you cause I love you," I tell him and run my hand down his chest and kiss him. I bite down softly on his earlobe and whisper in his ear, "Make love to me Peeta." He growls and picks me up, taking me to my room.

When we get to my room he kicks my door closed and push my agents it and start kiss me with a hot open mouth kiss . I grab his head pulling it close to me. He is holding my hips so I left my legs around his hips and start rub agents him he moans in to my mouth then carries me to my bed throwing me on to it he stars to kiss my as he starts pull my dress off I clim on top of him so I'm on top . " like I said tonight is all about you " I tell him pull my dress of reviling that I'm comptly necked . I can tell he at lot of words I start kiss him move my hips against him he gasped . I pull his pants down and then his underwear

I run my hand all the way down from his sexy abs to the trail of light blonde hair. Stopping at his hips, I slowly but surely, take him into my mouth. Peeta hisses "Fuck, Katniss," he says, tangling his hands in my hair. I lightly swirl him around and bob my head up and down. Peetas' breathing gets heavier and heavier and eventually he comes all over my mouth.

"Shit, Kat, you didn't have to do that," says Peeta after he finally comes down from his high. I wink at him, "I wanted to."

I straddle Peeta and, putting on protection, I sinks down on to him he feels so deep .As we both moan in pleasure I start to move myself up and down onto his hard length and our breathing gets heavier and heavier. Peeta thrusts himself up into me, He grabs my hips and keeps thrust himself up into me as he goes deeper . I kiss Peeta hard on the mouth and nibble at his ear, chanting his name over and over as I move faster . We both explode at the same time, moaning and thrashing around on the bed.

After our breathing is back to normal, Peeta gently bites the lower skin on my neck, and whispers, "Katniss, I know you want to make this about me, but I wanna try something new." My body tingles with excitement which goes straight down to my clit and I nod. "Okay, so get down on your hands and knees," he tells me. I frown, but I do it anyway. I hear Peeta put on protection, then suddenly he enters me from behind, and I moan out loudly in sexual pleasure. He starts thrusting in and out quickly, hitting the right spot over.

I am in so much pleasure that my eyes roll back in my head. And when Peeta's hand reaches down to stimulate my clit, I swear I see start to see stars . It's not long before I'm coming harder than ever, and even when Peeta comes after me, the waves of pleasure are still rolling over my body.

We lay there in silence, completely sated and Peeta kisses my forehead gently. "Peeta that was amazing," I tell him and kiss him hard, wrapping my arms around him.

We just lay there. I slowly fall a sleep in peeta's arms. When I wake up I notice that he is gone and that he left a note telling me he had to get home. I quickly put some clothes on and clean up the mess downstairs.

XxxxxxxxX

On Monday Peeta has been sending me messages trying to get to me. When I get to school I look for Peeta but as I walk by closet, I feel someone grab me and drag me in to it. When I feel someone kiss me I know it's Peeta cause of the taste of his lips.

"Peeta," I gasp. He pushes me to the wall still kissing me hard.  
"Katniss you don't know how much I wanted you all weekend that night was so hot," he says as he starts to put his hand under my shirt and up my skirt.  
As he traces my pantiees lightly and pulls then down . I moan into his kiss. His fingers start to circles my clit. "Oh shit," I whisper, closing my eyes. He slips one, two fingers inside me and I throw my head back,He kiss my lips covering the sounds . He resumes his attack on my clit, my breathing gets heavier and heavier, until I finally come

Peeta quickly unbuckles his pants and puts on protection, and thrusts into me. I moan but Peeta quickly covers my mouth. "Shh, baby," he whispers. I nod and kiss him hard, tangling my hands in his curly blonde hair. Still sensitive from my first orgasm, I come even harder than the first time, and open my mouth to scream, but Peeta covers it with a kiss.

xxxxxxx

Because of Peeta I am almost late to class. I see Johanna look at me and by the look on her face I can tell she know somethings up. I feel so bored during class. I just want to be with Peeta. Before class ends my teacher gives the test back we took last week. She gives me a look of disappointment and hands me my test without a word. When I look at it I see I barely got a passing grade. This is the lowest grade I ever got.

Xxxxxxxx  
At the end of the day I stand by my locker staring at my test then I feel two strong arms around me "Hey Kat I missed you," Peeta says kissing my neck. I melt in to his arms ."What's that," he says reaching for my test.

"It's nothing just a test," I say placing it in my locker. I turn around and face him and kiss him on the lips. He grabs my hand and close my locker door. Then he starts walking to the school door.

"So my brother is having a party and he invited me," he says and puts his arm around me, "And I was thinking do you want come with me?" he asks.

"Sure," I say nervously.

"Okay but it's a collage party so just be prepared," I just nod.

When Peeta drops me off out my house he tells me he'll pick me up at ten. I need to find away to get out the house tonight.

After dinner I told my parents was not too good so I was going to bed early. I go up to my room and get ready for the party.

It is college party, so I decide to dress like I'm in college. I wear high stiletto heels, black see-through pantihose and a mini-skirt with a sparkly black crop top. I also curl my hair and put on mascara, blush and lipstick. I don't feel too comfortable, but I don't want to be laughed at and embarrass both myself and Peeta.

After making sure I put pillows under my blankets, I quickly sneak out of the window and text Peeta to tell him to pick me up at the end of my street so that my parents don't get suspicious.

As we arrive at the party, I can tell I am way out of my depth. But after a few drinks, I loosen up much more and dance and just have fun.

Normally I would just feel uncomfortable but I like it as I'm with Peeta. He introduces me to his brother, and all their friends and they seem nice enough, all complimenting me on how I look. I get a few jealous looks from Peeta when one of his friends wolf-whistles at me.

Out no where Peeta starts to kiss me hard pulling me close . He hands sink down to my bottom and squeezing it . I mona , I start move hips I can feel him throw his pants I here a few wolf-whistle because of me and Peeta making out ." Your mine " he whispers to me. He grabs my hand dragging me to a empty room .m

He grabs my hand dragging me to a empty room and throws me on the bed. "You naughty girl Katniss," he whispers in my ears, sucking at the sensitive skin. I quiver. "Making me jealous, huh? Well, you're mine!" He pulls off my top and bra and latches on to my breast. I moan. "You feel that, only I can do that to you!" he tells me, lust darkening his pupils. He roughly pulls down my skirt and pantihose. He palms my wetness and I buck my hips up. Then, suddenly, he grabs the lacey material and rips it off my body.

I gasp. Peeta grins evilly and puts them in his pocket, "As a souvenir," he tells me. Then he starts teasing me, running his hands over my thighs, but never actually touching me. "I want you to apologise, Katniss. Beg me, tell me that only I can make you feel this way."

"Peeta, I'm sorry, I love you and only you can make me feel like this," I pant, the sexual tension killing me. Then, without any warning, he puts his hot, wet, open mouth onto my dripping heat. My back arches against the bed, and I thrash wildly.

He brings his fingers up and slides them slowly in and out.

I can feel my walls contracting around him, and my stomach tightening and I know i'm about to come. Peeta must know too, because he abruptly stops his attack on my clit and takes his fingers away. "Peeta, please," I beg. He gets undressed, and takes his hardening length in his hand, rubbing it up and down my slit. It feels amazing, but Peeta is cruel but he in control . Every time I'm about to come, he stops.

Finally, after I beg him for the millionth time, he thrusts into me. He goes hard, and fast and I love every second of it. It's when he slaps my ass one, two, three times, that I fall off the cliff that I'd been teetering on the edge of, falling into a ocean of pleasure, the waves rolling over me.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't know what time I get home. When I go in to my room through my window. I fall on the floor and I start to laugh at myself. Peeta's brothers friend took me and Peeta home when me and Peeta were the backset still attacking each others lips. I stand up and take my clothes off and put on pajamas. I can tell I'm still a little drunk cause I keep stumbling and I can't walk right. I try my best to walk right as I go to the bathroom attached to my room and wash the makeup off my face and brash my teeth . I don't want my parents to be suspicious. Before I can leave the bathroom I sundly feel sick and throw up. That's when I realize Peeta did not use protection at the party.

I call Johanna right away at 7 in morning. I couldn't sleep at all I was too worried. When I told her to pick me right away she argued. "What happenend?" she asks as she drives me to drugstore. "We were drunk. He must have forgotten," I say looking out the window. I can't get pregnant now. I'm only 17! I'm graduating soon I want to go to good college. I don't even want to think what Peeta's mom would do to him if I ended pregnant. When we get to drug store Johanna runs in to get what I need. I know I need to be careful. I need to ask my mom something to make sure I will be careful. Johanna comes out with what I need and I take it right away.

I didn't see Peeta at school today.

xxxxxxxxxx

After school I'm glad my mom is the only one home. She's working on cooking dinner. I take a deep breath "Mom," I say.

"Hi sweetie how was school today," she asks.

"Good, can I ask you something," I ask her. She nods her head and sits down at the table with me."Can you put me on birth control," I ask. She look at me shocked.

"Okay , have you and peeta ...had sex?" she asks.

"Yes, we use protection but I want to be safer just in case," I tell her and she nods her head "Okay you can come to doctors office tomorrow and we'll get you on it. Your very responsibil to ask about this," she says and I just nod and go to my room.

XxxxxX

I call Peeta to let him know what happened.

"Hello," he says

"Peeta how are you," I ask him .

"Good I think got food poisoning cause wasn't feeling good today," he says.

"I'm sorry," I tell him taking a deep breath "Peeta you forgot to use protection," I whisper.

"What no no," I hear him say I know he's scared cause of his mom. "Peeta I took the pill but we need to careful, " I say.

"I know Im sorry," he says

"I asked my mom if I can go on birth control and she said yes. I want to be safe." I tell him "I love you Peeta,"

" I love you too" he says

xxxxx

When I finally I see Peeta he pulls me into a hug." I'm sorry," he whispers in to my ear. I didn't see him yesterday because I was at the doctor half the day and went home and slept the rest of the day."I know," tell him.

We did not talk much during school but after school we went to our spot . Peeta wraps his arm around me . "How are you feeling?" he asks

"I feel okay. Better than what I was the other day," I say the day I took the pill I felt a little drowsy and sick. " I don't think we should do it a for a while," I say.

He nods his hand then he hands me a bag of cheesbuns."Here I made you these."

"Thank you," I say and kiss him on the cheek.

"I want take you out to dinner night," he says

"Okay,"I say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, I am in my room preparing for my date with Peeta. I'm not sure what to wear, but in the end I just throw on black skinny jeans and a red plaid top, putting my hair in a braid.

On the way to the restaurant, we see some mean kids from school, typically called the careers.  
"Hey, Baker Boy!" shouts a blonde slut names Glimmer, "We heard your with Catpiss Neverclean!"  
I feel anger bubble up inside me. Then another dark-haired girl named Clove says, "Pity, you're so yummy-looking I could eat you up like a cake." She winks. Alright, I've had had enough, you're getting it bitch! I walk right up to her and slap her right in the face, then walk away, dragging a wide-mouthed Peeta with me.

When we get the restaurant, which to my relief, is not too fancy, we sit down and order our food. While we are waiting, a basket of bread is placed on the table in front of us. Peeta reaches out to take one. He tears it apart slowly, closely inspecting it. I look at him weirdly. He takes a small bite, chews, swallows. Then he starts. "They could have let it rise for abit longer,and put more yeast in it..." he thinks out loud. I laugh. "Do you always judge other peoples food?" I ask. He grins, "I'm a baker, what can I say?"

We laugh and talk our way through the rest of the dinner and I really enjoy it.

After our we done eating we just walk around since it's friday night everything is bustling . As we pass by a man who's playing a guitar he spins me around and kiss my forehead." I love you " he whispers .

" Peeta can I ask you something " I say as hold his hands . He nods his head .

" If I didn't realize you didn't protacashin , And did end pregnant . Would you stay with me" I ask.

" I would be there for you every step I love you Ill never leave you " he tell me and kiss me .

xxxxxxx

It been almost two months since the incident. Me and Peeta have been just going on little dates like to dinner or to a movie. When I'm walking to class I see the poster for school dance tonight . I never been to a school dance or never looked forward to them. I would always stay home and study for school to make sure I kept my grades up, but now that I'm dating Peeta I can't wait to go to the dance. I hope he feels the same way. At the end of the day Peeta is sitting by my locker. "Hey," I say as I wrap my arms around him. He gives me a kiss that is light and sweet.

"So I have a question for you," he says.

"Yeah? " I tell him.

"Do you want to go the dance tonight ? I don't know if you're into those kinda things," he says.

"Sure I want go," I tell him and kiss him on the cheek, and we part was cause he has to work.

As start to walk home I probablyhave a big goofy smile on my face. When I see Gale's car drive up to my school. I suddenly get mad.

"Gale what are you doing here!?" I scream at him. "I wanted to see if you were still dating that idiot," he tells me. "How dare you call my boyfriend an idiot you're the idiot!" I yell and walk away mad.  
XxxxxxxxxxxX

Later I get ready for the dance. I put on the only black dress I have, with kitten-heeled shoes. It takes me forever to straighten my hair, but after I eventually do, I put on some eyeliner and ligloss. Then Peeta comes to pick me up.

When we get to the dance it is a "Starry Night" theme, and the roof is strewn with glittering stars, winking at us in the shimmering gives the whole dance a magical feeling. Peeta and I just hang around and chat to people, then suddenly the music changes to a slow-paced romantic track. Peeta holds out his hand to me, and although I'm not much for dancing, I go anyway, because I can see the emotion in his eyes. We slow-dance, and I feel so relaxed in Peeta's arms I just want to melt into them.

After the dancing, the music changes to disco music. Johanna finds me, and we dance around around together. I go to find Peeta as she go she starts making out with a random guy. I think somebody must have spiked the punch.  
When I find Peeta, I give him a short kiss on the lips, and ask him to take me home. I am tired out from all the dancing and my feet are starting to ache in these heels. He takes me home and gives me a lingering kiss on my doorstep. "See you tomorrow," he says. "Ok," I tell him and go inside, so tired I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter . I'll try to update soon . Does anyone watch Once upon a time ? What do think frozen been on the show now


	16. Chapter 16

Me and Peeta are sitting in my room just enjoying time alone. My parents are out town and Prim is at her friends. We haven't had much alone time because of finales coming up we have been studying and haven't seen each other much. Peeta kisses me lightly.

"I have missed being alone with you," he says.  
"Me too," I say. He starts kissing my neck, traveling down until he gets to the edge of my top and tugs on the end, asking my permission to go further. I nod and help him take off my top.  
Then I lay on top of him. He starts to kiss me so gently and passionately, I almost think I'm imagining it. I start to get hotter and hotter and soon I tug off his top. Peeta starts to kiss down my neck until he reaches my bra which he takes off. He suckles the rosy peak into his mouth, and all my senses come alive again.

I realize just how much I missed this and moan, arching my back against his mouth. I hurriedly pull both our pants off and soon we are just in our underwear.  
We make out for a while until I feel Peeta's growing erection throbbing painfully against me.  
I pull off his underwear and rub him up and down. He stops me. "I want this to be about you," he whispers in my ear making my toes tingle. He works his way down my body until he gets to my underwear. He inhales deeply and I watch his eyes turn dark with lust.

He tugs my panties off and slowly circles my clit with his tongue. I shiver with pleasure. He then goes down to my slit, gathering the arousal there and sucking gently. My back arches off of the bed and I gasp in pleasure. He continues in a similar fashion until I explode.

After I had time to catch my breath, he swiftly enters me and I feel the knots in my stomach starting all over again. This time it doesn't take long for us both to let go, and fall into an ocean of pleasure.

xxxx

We just lay there in each others arms "You sure we were safe?" Peeta asks.

"Yes I have been on the pill for three months so we safe," I say and kiss him."I don't want to do it all the time with out extra protection" I tell him he nods his head. XxxxxxxX

Peeta tells me he wants to take me to dinner tonight to meet one of his friends form his previous school. I agree reluctantly. When we go to the restaurant I see it's the same on Peeta took me to on our date. When I see Peeta's friend I can tell he looks like a Greek God and damn does he know it. He introduces himself as Finnick. I go to shake his hand while his pulls me into an affectionate hug.

The rest of the evening goes very well. I was wrong about Finn being a over-confident idiot. I actually like him. He's very fun and happy. He says that he will be going to our school starting this week. I tell him I can't wait for him to meet all our friends. I'm sure Jo will go for him immediately.

XxxxxxX

When Finnick starts coming to our school it's not long till he fits in. He became very popular easily. It's no long till Finnick decides to throw a party. When Peeta ask if I want to go I was nervous at first cause of what happened the last time me and Peeta went to a party but because be looks excited I agree.

When I leave my house I just tell my parents I'm going Johanna's, but Peeta picks me up at the end of the street. When we get to Finnick's house its huge. Even though I'm nervous I'm going for Peeta.

Once we get in side Peeta takes my hand and leads me to the table where all the drinks are. He grabs a can of beer so we can share . He pours some in a cup and gives it to me. I quickly drink it.

It not long till I start to enjoy myself. After me and Peeta dance and have fun we make out a few times. I realized that I need to be with Peeta and I remember how much liked when he takes control. I walk up to Peeta and wrap my arms around him and start to kiss his neck traveling up to his ear "I need you Peeta" I whisper to him biting his ear and run my hand over him. He picks me up and take me to a room his eyes burning with fire that shoots straight down to my nether region.

I shiver in anticipation as he lays me down on the bed. "You are going to do exactly what I tell you to do, ok Katniss." I bite my bottom lip to keep from moaning and say, "Ok." Peeta takes my lips out of my teeth and says to me, "Don't. I want to hear you." I nod and Peeta continues to worship my body, working his way down until he gets to my hips. He kisses along my hip bone, and brushes this lips across my thighs where he finally uses his mouth where I need him most. I writhe under him, he is in complete control and I love it.

He brings me to the brink of orgasm and then pulls away. I let out a childish moan, "Peeeetaaa," I say. He shushes me he undress quickly then puts on protection, and is inside me in on swift thrust. I'm so overcome with pleasure that my eyes roll back in my head. Because I'm so worked up from Peeta's mouth, it doesn't take long for me to fall into that familiar ocean of pleasure. Peeta thrusts I few times, then I feel him release inside me, moaning my name. Once we are both tired out, we lie on the bed and Peeta kisses my forehead. "I love you" he says. "I love you too." I tell him

xxxxxxxxx

I wake up to my head pounding . I sit up once I realize I'm completely naked. I grab the blanket and pull it to my chest. I hear light snoring and I remembered I went to party with Peeta. I lay back down on the bed and turn to face Peeta . I remember what we did and makes me want him. I lean in and start to kiss him which wakes him up. He starts to kiss me back "Good Morning," he says as his hands go to my hips. I push him on to his back and straddle his hips our lips never leaving each other.

I moan telling him I want more and he generously complies, putting on protection and pulling me on top of him. I grind down, slowly rolling my hips and Peeta throws his head back. I go faster and faster, not even bothering that my legs are getting very sore my mind is so overloaded from pleasure. I lean down and kiss him full of the mouth. He puts his hands in my hair, tugging lightly on the ends. If it was a contest to see who could come first, Peeta would have won. I follow his lead, my hips stilling on top of his, my limbs becoming numb.

After we both come down from our high, Peeta wipes some sweat off of my forehead and I kiss him on the cheek.

We mange to sneak out of Finnick's house with out been seen by him.

xxxxxxxxx

Today's monday I wave to Finnick when I see him "Next time you and your boyfriend clean up your mess," he whispers as he passes by me.

When I finally saw Peeta he explained to me what happened. "He found our used protection .I don't know how he knew it was ours but he called me and yelled at me and made me clean the whole room we used," I feel embarrassed because Peeta's friend knows what we did and just laughs about it that slowly I do too. As I walk out the schoolhouse To meet up with Peeta so he can take me out to our date. I bump in to a girl named Annie. She one of the shiest kids in school."I'm sorry,"I tell her.

She just nod her head.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Peeta takes me to a nice little restaurant we set side by side. He wraps his arm around my waist. I lay my head on his shoulder. After we order food and our appetizer is brought I break our usual conversation . "Peeta how long have you and Finnick been friends," I ask him. He is surprised but answers the question.

"Umm I think since middle school," he says.

"Why havent you told me much about your life before you moved here" I ask him. He is taken aback by this question.

"I don't think it really matters , why?" he asks kinda mad.

"Cause I love you nothing you say will make me hate you," I tell him.

"Katniss I can't talk much about it cause I'm not ready yet right now it's just too hard," he says. He gets up sits across from me making me feel lonely, mad and hurt.

The rest of the night was slow, Peeta didn't talk much afterwards. It made me feel hurt cause he was pushing me away.

On the way to drop me off at home I tell him to pull off at a hiding area .

"Peeta I know you're not ready to tell me but when you are I would never stop loving you," I tell him and lean over start to kiss him. I move and climb on to his lap.

We start making out hard and Peeta tugs at the end of my top. I give him permission to pull it off and grind down into his growing erection. He takes off both our pants and underwear and puts on protection After he entires me I moan in pleasure as he moves faster. It's not long before the pleasure overcomes my body and my walls tighten around him.

He comes too, moaning my name and 'I love you," over and over again

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter . I brought Finnick in the story yaya I can't wait have him in the story more

-Cadence


	17. Chapter 17

Me and Peeta are laying in the back set of his brothers car. Naked with only a thin blanket covering us. Peeta starts to kiss my neck "I love you Katniss.I am sorry aboutearlier , I want to make you feel better,". His words take me by surprise I love, I care for him and I need to be with him cause I love him. So I do. I straddle his hips and grind my core against his erection. He moans from pleasure and puts on protection.

I climb on top of him again and moan as I feel him fill me to the hilt.

I start to move against him and it doesn't take long for him to come. The feel of him throbbing inside me takes me to the edge and I come hard, my walls clenching around him.  
I collapse on top of his smooth abs and pant heavily, my orgasm still rolling over me. "That was amazing Peeta thank you. I love you so much," I say and kiss him.

XxxxxxX

That next day at school during lunch. I sit next to Peeta as he talks to Finnick i turn my head and see the girl I ran in to yesterday when I was leaving from school staring at us. I just turn my head not even caring about it. Later on in class, when Peeta and Finnick are not there, she walks up to me and, with a quiet voice, says, "So I heard your friends with the new boy?" I nod my head, "You should come and join us at lunch sometime," I invite her. I feel bad seeing her sit alone all the time plus she seems interested in Finn. I really hope she comes.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The next day I wait for her as we sit at our table."Hey wants wrong" Peeta ask as he wraps his arm around me and pulls me close . Of course he would ask if something is was up "Nothing just thinking," I lie and he just kisses me on the lips and Finnick make a comment about us being gross and Johanna just laughs.

When I finally I see Annie again as school is letting out I run to her "Hey why didn't you join us," I ask . She just shrugs her shoulders ."I have nothing to do this afternoon. Peeta has to work and Joanna has detention. Why don't we hang out?" I ask her. She gives a quiet nod and I take her over to my house. When we get there we sit on the couch and I ask her, "Why were you asking so much about Finnick? Do you like him?" I ask. She blushes. I jump up, "I kew it!" I shout. She goes even redder and I jump up and down. "We have to get you guys together!" I say.

"I have to go my parents are going be worried," she says and runs off. I sit back on the couch. I wondered if Finnick has or ever had a girlfriend. Annie seams to really like him. Maybe I should ask Peeta.

Later that night when Peeta calls me for a night phone call I ask him.

"So does Finnick have or had a girlfriend," I ask him

"No way I'm not telling you , why ?" He asks.

"Because. I may know that someone might like him," I tell Peeta.

"Who?" asks Peeta.

"I'm not telling you!" I say. I know Annie would be mad if I did.  
"Just tell me if he has a girlfriend!" I say.

"No he doesn't," says Peeta, "I have to go. See you tomorrow at school."  
He clicks off.

I notice he didn't say 'I love you'. Is he mad at me?

The next morning I had to force my self up and to school . I didn't sleep good because I had nightmares of Peeta leaving me. When I didn't see Peeta in our class together. I try to focus in class but all I can think about is Peeta. When class over I see I got a message from Peeta telling me to meet him outside. So I do when I see him you can see a big bruise on his face and his lip is swollen. " Peeta " I whisper. He talks my hand and takes me to his bike. I know he has taken us to our spot.

He pulls me close "I'm out that hell hole," He says.

"What?" I asked confused. He throws his hand in his hair and starts to explain "Me and my brothers have been saving up to get our on apartment so we don't have to live with our mother because she's getting worse," he pauses for moment as if remembers something "But last night she found the papers for apartment she started to yell at us then start to beat us when she was done we just left. We were planing to leave as soon as we could and we're finally out," he say pulling me close and kiss my cheek. I though he was mad me but he wasn't he got out of his crappy home and got hurt because of it.

"I love you," I tell him and start kiss him trying not hurt him because of his lip is swollen.

I know its wrong that I'm skipping school but Peeta wants takes me to his apartment. He hold my hand as we walk to the apartment building. I'm surprised at how nice the building is. I wonder how long they have been saving to move out.

When we get to his apartment he shows me around. It not to big and the living room is attached to kitchen. There's still lots of boxes and there's all ready lots of furniture I wondered how long they have been planning this. Peeta takes me to his room. His room is nice. He pulls me to his bed and starts kiss my neck. "Now we don't have to sink in a car or wait till your parents are gone you can come here and we can mess around all we want."

I gasp at the prospect of not having to worry, just fooling around whenever we want and it turns me on even more. We take off our clothes and Peeta puts on protection. He buries himself inside me and I moan loudly. He grunts with force as he pounds in and out of me quickly not giving me time before tumble over the edge. "Fuck, Katniss, your so amazing," says Peeta after we're both finished.

"I love you," I say.

xxxxx

Me and Peeta lay next to each other. I'm just glad Peeta is not mad me . Peeta pull me close. " I was scared you were mad me," I tell him. He looks at me and puts his hand on my cheek "I was scared you where going to leave me. Peeta I love you I want be with you forever," he kiss me

" love you Katniss I see my future with you ," he says and lays on top of me. He puts on protection and kisses me slowly.

We are both still naked so he doesn't waste any time getting inside me. I moan and move my hips in time with his. I kiss him more and tangle my hands in his hair. I want to stay in this moment forever and ever. It's not long before we both come hard moaning each others name.

xxxxxx

When I get home my parents asked we I sikped school . I lie to them tell them that peeta was in small car accent and i just make sure he was okay. After they quistons about him I ask if I can to my room because I'm tired because my long day when I get to my room . I lay down and fall sleep . I dream of Me and Peeta happly married and with kids becaus thag how I want to spend my life with him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry it's late I was going to update last night but once upon a time was crazy .


	18. Chapter 18

It's been a few weeks since Peeta and his brothers moved in to the apartment. I have been going over here a lot with his broths working or going to local collage we get a lot of alone time when we are here now just laying on his bed and sometimes sareing a kiss

" I love you" peeta says. I tell him I love you too . It seems like everything is going be clam now . He gives me a kiss on my lips before we go to work on our school work

I feel like everything is going be okay now . We don't have to deal with anything now.

XxxxxX

" what kinda party " I ask Peeta . He just told me he wants to go to a party he was invited to and he want me to go with him.

" All lot of the kids in our grade go the woods and celprate that finals are done." He says . I bit my lip . I don't like parties all them much but peeta enjoys them . he gives me a kiss and whispers to me what time his going pick me up and I just nod.

I tell my parents Im going to Johanna's and because it the weekend im just going stay over night . I kinda hop I can go to peeta's after the party. When I leave my house and tell my parents I'm leavening to Johanna's . I text peeta to meet me At the end of the street . I quickly go inside a old shade behind my house and quickly change in some better for the party . a miniskirt , and loose fitting crop tops and low cut t-shirt . . I sneak past my house and meet peeta the end of the steet . When I get in to car he attacks my lips right away right away . "You look so hot Katniss . I have to make sure now when looks at you to night " he says and kiss me one more time and running his hand up my leg .

XxxxxxxX

When we get the party I realize how nervice I am. Peeta pulls me close to him . After awhile I feel like i am enjoying myself .Drink , dancing . I even smoke something that one of my classmate gave me . Its not long until Peeta and I are making out in front everyone. " come on " he says and pulls me away .

He takes my to area where the are tents up he pull me in to a empty one . Then starts to kiss me hard . He push me to floor and pull of my top and bar . Kiss me every where. It doesn't take long for our clothe to be gone and been lost in each other .

I don't know how many time we go at , we just get lost in each other . It just the two of us . As Peeta kiss my neck . I think I hear some coming by the tent but I could just be imaging it .

" Get out of there " we hear someone says .

xxxxxxxxxx

Me and Peeta are getting taken out of the area by a police officer . I look around and see a lot of my classmate getting put police cars , crying and throwing up .

" You two know why you been arrested . " the police office ask . We just keep silent and nod our heads . He puts us in car and take us away.

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't update in along time and that this chapter is crap and short I just wanted to update . School has been crazy

did anyone watch once upon a time Sunday ,what was you favorite part ?

mine was the kristanna moment


	19. Chapter 19

Underage drinking, use of illegal drugs and trespassing is what I get charged with. I wait for my parents to come pick me up. I look and see peeta setting across form me. There are many kids from my school here that so they had to organize us by name.

"Katniss," I hear my name be called I turn my head and see my parents. I walk up. I don't know how they will feel about this. When I first face them they don't say anything my mom just grabs my hand and takes me to the car. I can't look into their eye cause I know I'll just see disappointment.

They don't say anything for a long time but when we get to our house my dad turns the car off.

"Right now your mother and I just want you to go you room. We will talk to you later," My dad says and I nod my head. Before I get out of the car my dad says to give him my phone so I do.

As I lay in my bed I keep thinking about peeta and what happen with him. When I wake up. I walk out my room and head down the stairs and see my parents siting in the living room.

"Katniss come and sit down," my dad says. I nod my head and sit down. My dad takes a deep breath

"First Katniss you got community service," he says I nod my head. "and you are grounded for two weeks."

"Okay," I say

" Katniss, why did you go to that party?" my mom asks.

I think of a answer to come up with to make peeta look innocent as well. "Me and him where invited and we didn't want to look rude We didn't know their was going be beer and drugs there. I guess we just got caught up in the mix and didn't think right away," I tell them.

"Okay Katniss, we going trust you to stay here when me and mom go to work. You going stay in the house for the next two weeks," my dad says I just nod my head.

I wait until they are completely gone. Then I call peeta from the house phone.

xxxxxxx

When Peeta gets to my house we end up in my room. "What happened with you " I ask Peeta in between kisses.

"Not much my brothers just told me to be careful," he says as lays me down.

"Your parents don't know?" I ask him as he starts kiss my neck.

"Let's not talk about that now okay," he says,his voice heavy with lust as he pulls my shirt off. I just nod my head numbly.

We kiss as I fiddle with his belt pulling his pants off. "I want you so much," I whisper and Peeta moans in answer.

We take off the rest of our cloths and Peeta puts on protection.

He slowly sheaths himself inside me and I moan loudly. He moves faster and faster and I grip into his shoulders for support because I can't hold out much longer.

"Fuck Katniss I'm coming," he says. "I'm right there with you baby," I whisper, hardly able to breathe as I tumble over the edge. the house," I say. Peeta puts his hands on my hips. "Then we'll just have to be sinks for two weeks " he says and kiss my chest. " I love you peeta " I tell him

Peeta and I just lay there on my under the blanket . Peeta playing with my hair and sometimes giving me a long kiss.

"We have all summer to spend together as much as we want," Peeta say as he kiss my neck .

"In two weeks when I can leave the house," I say. Peeta puts his hands on my hips. "Then we'll just have to be sinks for two weeks " he says and kiss my chest. " I love you peeta " I tell him

" I love you too " he say and gives me a sweet long kiss.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Once the two weeks were up I called peeta right aways. He picked me up and we finally got go on our first date of the summer. Even though wasn't like we haven't see each other for two weeks because he would sneak over to my house so we could be together. But it's nice to just have a little time together. Peeta takes me to a restaurant. When we sit down at our table . Peeta gives me a long kiss "I'm glad we can go on our first date of the summer" he say. I smile "Me too," I say.

We order our food and drinks. "Katniss," Peeta begins grabbing my hand. "I love you so much . I know we only been together for four months. But I see my future with you," he says and pull out a little ring with a pearl on it "Peeta," I sigh. "Katniss this is a promise ring" he says as slips it on my finger "Katniss I know you are the one for me I love you so much I can't picture myself with anyone but you so this ring means I'm going marry one day," after he finish talking I grab his face and start kiss him hard." I love you so much too peeta I want to marry you one day too," I tell him kissing him again. After we eat he takes me to his apartment. When we are in his room,I start undress myself as he does.

Peeta comes up behind me and takes off my bra. I turn my head to give him a long slow kiss. We undress completely and Peeta puts on protection. "Are you ready?" he asks. I nod and moan as I feel him filling me up. "Peeta, faster please," I beg and he moves his hips faster, meeting me with quick hard thrusts.

I Kiss Peeta as we move our bodies in sync with one another. "Fuck, Katniss I love you so much," his voice is barely a whisper, with all the heavy breathing he's been doing. I moan and run my hands through his hair, tugging lightly on the ends.  
"Peeta, I'm coming!" I shout and finish at the same time as he does.

As we lay, spent, on the bed, Peeta kisses my cheeck and says "I love you." "I love you too," I say.

Happy new year. I hope you enjoyed this chapter .


	20. Chapter 20

I wake up I realized I slept over at Peeta's and that I have a t-shirt on thats Peeta's. He might have put it on me last night. I turn about and see Peeta still sleeping. I give him a kiss and it wakes him up. "Morning," he says and kisses me again. We just lay in his bed wrapped in each other's arms.

"I need to get going," I say as I get up from the bed and look for my clothes. Peeta grabs my hand "Do you have to go?" He asks.

"Yeah my parents don't know where I am so they might get mad," I tell him. Peeta gets up and starts to kiss me hard. "But what if I used your phone and texted them that your where at Johanna's?" he says and stats to kiss me again.

"You did that?" I ask in between kisses. He doesn't say anything he just pushes me down on to his bed. He puts on protection and I moan as he enters me. "Peeta," I say, out of breath. He moves faster inside me. I grip his shoulder, almost at the edge. Then Peeta comes and shouts my name. I moan and come too. We collapse on top of each other, tired out .We lay under the covers just holding each other . Peeta sometimes would whisper I love you to me . When we heard a knock at his door we jumped form our peaceful moment ." Peeta you need hurry and get dressed something happed " we hear one of his broths say. I look at peeta who has worried look on his face . I grab his hand and hold it tight.

" Just stay here . I'll come back and let you know what happen " he say he puts his hand on my check and kiss my forehead. He gets out of the bed and puts his cloths on leaving me alone . I text my parents that i just going spend the day Johanna today and I text Johanna to cover for me . After they replay I lay back down on Peeta's bed and wait for him. I don't know how long it was but I fall back asleep . I woke up when I heard Peeta's door open.

"Katniss " I hear someone say I turn and see Peeeta brother Ray

"Ray where's peeta ?" I ask him .

" we don't know he ran out of the apartment almost an hour a go we thought he went to your house " he say

" why did he run ? " I ask

" he need tell you " he say . That's when I get worried I sit up holding the bed sheet to my chest .

" I'm going of look for him " I say .

After I got changed I went run around look for peeta . His brothers also helped . I looked ever where I thought he would be . But I couldn't find him . After about two hours of looking Peeta's brothers told me to go home.

When I walk throw the door my parents and Prim greet me I just ignore them and go up my room . I text Peeta agin and call him but no answer . I just stay in my room trying to call peeta after chance I get . After a while there's a knock at my door . " Katniss" I hear prim say as she walks in to my room. " yeah " I say

"are you okay?" She asks . I look at we haven't got to spend much time with each other because we both been do busy . I dcied to be honest with her .

"I'm not sure Prim can you promise not to tell mom and dad " I tell her

"Oh my god please don't tell me you are pregnant" she say

" What no please don't say stuff like that" I tell her she just nods her head . I take a deep breath and tell her whats been going on with Peeta .

Xxxxxxxxxx

After Prim left my room I didn't feel any better . She told me that Peeta maybe just need a little space for whatever happen . After I left my bathroom when I was finished getting ready for bed I check my phone once more still no replay I lay in my bed that's when I here a knock on my window .

Im sorry I haven't update in a long time school has been crazy but here new chapter with a cliffhanger but I promise I will update soon I promise


	21. Chapter 21

I walk up to my window and see peeta . " peeta " I say. He climes in to my room . " peet-" I start to say agin but I get cut off by his lips ." I'm sorry " he say and pulls me close. We lay down on my bed just holding each other . I don't ask , he dosent say anything we just hold each other .

After a while Peeta finely speaks . " my dad sick " he says as he pulls me close ." And my mom dosent want to try to cear it . Katniss I can't lose him even though he didn't care about my mom hurt me and my brothers . He still the great dad ." I grab his hand . " peeta your mom can't do that you dad has the say not her , convince him your brothers need tell him to fight it for you and your brothers" I tell him . He kiss me " I love you so much , Kat " he say then starts to kiss me agin . We just hold each other and fall sleep in each other's arms . When I wake up peeta is gone when I look at my phone he sent me a text that he went to talk to his brothers

the next day I wait for to call me or text me . But he dosent I dcied to hang out with Johanna to take my mind off him .

We go to the mall I try my best to get my mind off him but I just can't I keep checking my phone . Johanna notice right away and of course she make me tell her everything " so his dad is sick ?" She ask I just nod my hand . " oh my god how is taken it ?" She ask ."not good " I tell her that's when my phone rings I pick it up right away " Katniss " I hear peeta's voice . It make my heart sckip a beat cause I here sadniss in voice . " Peeta whats worng" ask ." can you meet me at my apartment " he asks

"yeah " I say

Xxxxxxx

once I get to his apartment. I go to his room . I can tell he been crying .

"peeta" I ask

" Katniss , I need to stay by my side . I'm scared . " he says . I hug him right away."I will peeta " I tell him

" Katniss I'm leaving school . I need to help him " he says as he hold me close . I don't say anything this his chouse . " I love you " he says

" I love you too" I tell him

* * *

The chapters are going really short untill I'm out school or school calms down I'm sorry I don't have a lot of time to write but I hoped you enjoyed this


	22. Chapter 22

It's been two weeks since peeta's dad got sick. Peeta and his brothers moved him in to their apartment making a makseft room for him in the living room there mom wants nothing to do with him as he sick. When I told parents they where worried my mom told me to watch Peeta .

Peeta hasn't been back at school . I think he real has quit school to help his dad out . Right now I'm on my way dropping off some food to Peeta and his brothers . I sigh , I found out Peeta's dad has lung cancer the doctors caught it in the early stages so there's a chance pthat he'll get better . Once I get inside I notice his is sleeping . Rye tells me that Peeta is in his room he tells me I should go in to his room and I just nod " Peeta " I say as I enter his room. Once I look at him I can tell he hasn't slept in days . He has bags under his eyes , his eyes are red and his hair is disheveled. I sit next to him. "What if he doesn't get better Katniss " he says , I grab his hand .

" Peeta he will " I tell him .

"But what if he doesn't , Katniss . Who's going be there for me when I graduate or when we get married " he yells I grab my hand that has his promise on it. " Peeta you have your broths , my parents and me . Peeta I love you " I tell him . His lips are on mine right away kiss my hard . He pulls away for a moment I thought he want to stop but he got up and closed and locket his door. Then he comes back and push on my back laying on top off me. Kissing me hard " we have to be quit " he wipers between kiss I just nod . He pulls my cloths off right away when I'm in just my under cloths . He takes his cloths off right away and returns to my lips. When he starts to kiss my neck . I think of something his dad and brother are right out side.

"Peeta are sure you want to this your dad and brother are right outside your door " I ask . He bits down on my neck causing me to gasp . " I need you Kat , you just have to be quit " he says. He unhooks my bra then grabbed my breast in his hands "Peeta" I whisper He suckles the rosy peak into his mouth, and all my senses come alive I don't care who's outside his door it just me and Peeta now I moan, arching my back against his mouth. He finishs undressing us and he wast no time in enters me . He moves fast and keep his moth on my mine after we both release. We both go under the sheets and fall asleep.

When I wake up I notice peeta is not in the bed . Then his door opens and I see peeta walk in . He quickly undess and claims in to his bed with . " hey " I say .

" hey your up your asleep when I left to give my dad his Medicean he say .

"Just work up " I say putting my lips on his kissing him deeply. " I love you " I say . We lay there for a little bit then I told him hade to go .

xxxxxxx

At school it's hard to go to school when Peeta is not coming to school . But it's become easier . My greads are back on track and I have falled a another test .

Not been able to see peeta when I want is hard . Now he aways taking care of his dad . Right now I'm during extra crate right now . When my phone rings and look at and see it's a text from Gale

" can we have diner , I need talk to you " it says

i sight even if I am mad at him I agree

yeah a update I hope you enjoyed it .


	23. Chapter 23

I meet Gale at The Hob.I'm not very excited to see him, but I haven't seen for almost a month. As I wait for him, my mind floods itself in worry, as I have no idea what to expect . I sigh deeply- I just hope this goes okay .I sit at the table waiting for him . When he walks in, he comes over and sits at the table with me . He takes a deep breath and says," Katniss, look, I have been a jerk since I got back home." .

I look at and laugh a little, saying, " You might have been one " .He takes a deep breath. "I was surprised when you told that you were dating . I never listened to you, so tell me about your...boyfriend ." He says the last word rather oddly, as if the very word would roll of his tongue in flames.

" Okay , well, we have been dating about 5 months. We met in our history class." I keep telling Gale just some random stuff about Peeta then I tell him the biggest thing about Peeta ." I love him Gale . I see my future with him " I say dreamily, imagining his piercing blue eyes that I love to gaze into. Gale sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

" Dose he treat you and take care of you? " he asks, as if expecting me to say something horrible.

" Yeah Gale, he does . He loves me too." I tell him .

" Catnip, I still can't get over the fact that you are dating . From what you told me, I guess he's good to you . I'm sorry I over reacted. Just be careful" He says with a soft smile.

He doesn't talk much after our food comes . Until out of nowhere he says " I'm going over seas for two years"

" What? But you just got back!" I whisper shout at him .

"I know but this my choice, Catnip " he pauses for a moment, then continues. "That's why I want to make sure Peeta will protect you, because I'm not going be here for a while. "

I don't say anything I just nod my head . " Please don't tell my parents because I haven't told them yet " he tells me. I don't say anything, I just nod again . We don't talk much after, we just eat in silence, and even when he hugs me good bye I sill am quiet . I run to Peeta's-I just need to see him right now. When he opens his door I just hug him and cry in to his chest . " Kat , whats wrong?" he asks, looking worried . I don't say anything . He just takes me to his room."Whats wrong? " he asks again ." Gale just told me he is going over seas for two years" I tell him, and he just hugs me tightly, allowing me to be safe in his arms." Peeta I don't know what to feel . I have been mad at him for the past months cause he didn't like you and now I feel guilty. He is my best friend " I tell him .

" Hey,he's going be okay. " he says, rubbing my arms " I will be here for you. You told me my dad is going get better Kat . So I am telling you Gale is going to be okay." He tells me and pulls me into a hug.

I wake up I look around see I'm in Peeta's room . I most have fallen asleep. I notice Peeta is not here, so I get out of his bed and walk out his bedroom door . Before I open it all the way I hear one of Peeta's brothers talking . Even though I know it's rude to eavesdrop, I still listen to their voices.

" Katniss is amazing for you Peeta, I haven't seen you this happy since we were kids." Rye says " Have you told her the real reason why we moved?" What? Has Peeta been lying to me? I lean in closer to the door to hear more. " No Rye, and I don't need to, I just want to leave it in the past okay?" Peeta tells him angrily . " But.." Before Rye can finish,I walk down the hall way " Peeta? " I say .

" Kat , how you feeling?" he asks

" Good, I should be going my parents, they might be worried." I say . He just nods and I give him a quick kiss goodbye . 

I stay up late that night, lost in thought and wonder why Peeta hasn't told me the real reason he moved and why it was so important. It makes me sad that he hasn't told me. Does he trust me? Does he think I'm going to break up with him if I find out? I start to play with the promise ring on my finger, embracing all that it symbolizes between us and come to a conclusion. I am going wait for him to tell me, even if it takes so long that I forget the whole thing. me .


	24. Chapter 24

I didn't get much sleep the last night , as my mind did not wander as I wished it would, so I kept thinking about Peeta . I trust him to tell me when he is ready to do so, but it still hurts knowing he's keeping something for me, and it sounds big. Despite being utterly exhausted, I throw my self in to my studies for school . Since Peeta is not coming back to school, it is easier focus myself on school, so my G.P.A and extra credit points have gone up . During free period, as I work on extra credit worksheets, my phone beeps and I look at and see Peeta's text to me. "Kat , After school can you come over?" I bite my lip and send 'Sure' to him quickly.

After School I text my parents to let them know am I going over to Peeta's for a little bit. I walk over to Peeta's house. When get there, I knock, and a few seconds later, he opens the door-he doesn't say anything, he just starts to kiss me hard then takes my hand and takes me to his room . He closes the door to his room, locks it, and pushes me against it and start to kiss me." My brothers took my dad to his appointment and to lunch so we have time to be alone. " he says in between stand there, and kiss for a while-it's been a long time since we shared a kiss like this . I start to feel his hands creep up under my shirt . Then he picks me up throws me on his bed. He start kiss my neck then pulling my shirt over my head . " Kat , I love you so much ." Then he pulls my bra off, throwing it .

We do it fast, fused with adrenaline and passion, then slowly, as we take in the time to love each other.

Afterwords, we just lay in his bed .His arms around me, and my arm resting slightly on his chest. " Peeta. " I say

" Yeah?" he says.

" I love you . That kinda love where I will never leave you or lie to you. I love you . I'm so happy we met . I can't wait for that day when we get married . Live in a house, have kids, and maybe even have that family dog " I tell him . He puts his hands on my face " Kat I love you too I can't wait for that either." He says, smiling, and starts to kiss me ." How about we get married now?"he asks . I'm taken aback by that . I want to marry him, but I'm only 17 , while I'm turning 18 this month ,I'm going to college this fall . Despite how much I love him I can't . " Peeta " I sigh .

"Kat you are going be 18 next week . I'm 18 we can just go to the court and not tell any one . No one will know, just us" He sighs .

" Peeta I'm going college in the fall . And if my mom and Prim find out I did, they would be so mad cause when I get married they want me to have that whole big wedding dress and everything . If my dad found out we did, he would kill you because you didn't ask his permission . Peeta want marry you, but I can't, not now. "  
I say, sitting up . I also can't marry you because you have been lying to me I think to my self . I feel him wrap his arm around me " Can you at least think about it?"He pleads.I nod my head yes.

While I sit at my desk and finish my home work, I keep thinking about what Peeta asked me . I sigh and stop doing my work . When I hear my mom call me for dinner, I go down stairs. I didn't talk much during dinner, Mom, Dad and Prim talk about their day, while I just sit and pick at my food " Sweetie are you okay? " My mom asks me, sounding concerned .

" Yeah."I say halfheartedly."It was just a long day at school."

"Yeah, isn't graduation coming up soon? " My dad asks me .

" Yeah, it's next month. " I tell him.

" Are sure you're okay, Katniss?" My mom asks me again .

" I'm fine " I snap back at her loudly. " I'm sorry, I'm just really tired."

After dinner, I go to my room and just lay on my bed, thinking about what Peeta asked me . But my mind makes me think of what he is hiding from me . Why hasn't he told me-doesn't he trust me? I love him, I have giving him every thing . I feel tears begging to fall, and I wipe them away from my face sadly, and try to sleep but end up not being able to slip into the world of dreams again .

When I get to school the next day,I feel tired again-I know Peeta will tell me sometime, but it just makes me angry that he has being lying to me like this." Hey , Brainless! " Johanna says

"Hey " I say.

"Wow, you look a mess- what's wrong? " She asked me, sitting down by my side.

" Nothing, just school stuff. " I tell her.

" Are you and bread boy going to prom together? " She asks.

" No, he doesn't go to school any more " I say.

" You know, you can bring any one from a different school. I bet you can bring him! " She says.

" I don't even care! " I yell out at her, fed up with all her talking- I feel very light headed. I hear Johanna voice asking if I feel okay, until everything goes black.

When I open my eyes . I realize I an in a hospital room, I look around and see my mom sitting in a chair by me . " Katniss! " I hear my mom say  
" Mom what happened?" I ask her, still slightly lightheaded.

" You passed out at school because of exhaustion. " She says as she rubs my back softly . " You were out all day." She tells me in a soft voice.

" Where's dad and Prim? " I ask her." They are eating in the cafeteria, I'll go get them. " She says, and right before she leaves, she says, " Peeta's here, I'll send him in." And I just nod in response.

I need to talk to him . But what do I say?

* * *

Wow two updates in week . Thank you to

**Julia Everdeen Queen of Sparx** for your help . I'm going be working and busy with life soon so less updates soon (sad face )


	25. Chapter 25

I see Peeta walk in. " Katniss!" he says smiling and hugs me. " Are you okay?" he asks, putting his hand on my check and my forehead . I nod my head " Yeah, I just haven't gotten any sleep lately. " I tell him. I think for moment before I say anything . Then I know what to say. " Peeta, I want to get married when I turn 18." He looks at me, shocked . I know it's soon, I know we're 'too young' but I'll figure it out . " Katniss I'm so happy " he says as he kisses me. " But on one condition. " I say and pull away from his arms. " Anything. " he says ." Tell me the truth." I say .  
" What? " he questions, confusion flooding his crystal blue eyes.

" I heard you brother and you talking a little while ago . Peeta you have been lying to me this whole time? . I gave you everything . Do you not trust me ? Peeta I love you , why have you been lying to me ?" I tell him, and I start to feel tears fall from my eyes and drip down my fallen face .

" Katniss , I want to tell you, I really do, but I'm scared. "

" Don't be, I love you, but I need to know." I say, and that's when there's a knock at my door. I wipe my tears away . I see my family come in .

" I need go, I'll call you later. " Peeta says, smiling, but I can still sense the sadness and fear behind it. After my family checks on me and I get dressed, I go home . As I lay in my bed , I hear my phone buzz .

" Can I come over ?" He asks.

I text back, " Staying home tomorrow , I will be alone . We can talk then. " I send back and lay on my bed letting myself slip into the abyss of my mind and dream of what may happen tomorrow.

xxxxxx

I wait for Peeta cross legged. I sit in my room ,When he texts me that he's here, I run down stairs and open the door. He pulls me to a hug " You promise me? You won't leave? " he asks worriedly .

" Yes." I say I grab his hand holding it tight He take a deep breath and squeezes my hand ." Before I moved here I wasn't really a good kid . I would be away at parties or anything to get away from my mom . " he starts . " I hade a girlfriend before you , her name was Cashmere, but I didn't feel the way feel for you and just felt like we weren't really dating . One day I decided I didn't want to see her anymore . She just went crazy . She kept telling me that I need to date her 'or else'. This went on for months then out of nowhere, she told the police I raped her . I never would do anything like that some thing like that is just sick . But with my record, they still arrested me . I was in jall for two months until my charges were dropped-they told me her story kept changing , but there where still people who belived her, even though I took to lie detector test . After I was out she started stalking me every where. When my dad noticed, and when the bakery was getting threats, We moved . Kat , I didn't want to tell you this cause I want to keep you safe and I just want start fresh . I'm sorry I didn't tell you." he says.

" Peeta ...I don't know what to say I'm sorry. " I say as I hug him.

He pulls me close into his living grasp. " Kat I did want to tell you at some point, but I was scared ...Kat I want keep you safe I love you so much. " he says.

" I love you too . Peeta I forgive you for not telling, but it's going take me some time to trust that you telling me the truth . " I say .

" I understand that " he says . I put my hands on his cheeks and start to kiss him . Our kiss starts to turn in to fire as he slips his tongue in to my mouth . He picks me up and carried me to my room and lays me down on my bed, our lips never leaving each other's . It not long till we get lost in each other .

XxxxxxX

When I walk up I see Peeta next to me a turn to face him . Even though I'm still kinda mad at for lying to me . I still love him, though . I dont want to believe anything will pull us part . I hope there won't be anything to do that . I curl closer to Peeta . Despite how feel I can't marry him now because we're too young , but what if marrying him could be best thing ever? My college is only an hour away. I don't know what I should do, but as long as Peeta's with me, I'm just fine.


End file.
